Rise of a Summoned Saiyan v2
by Bardock Watanashi
Summary: As a saiyan mercenary completes his task, he is suddenly yanked from the universe he knows and into an alien world. How will the saiyan make his mark across Tristainian history? Find out in the Rise of a Summoned Saiyan v2.0!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super, nor Familiar of Zero.**

" _Come on, come on, come on!"_ The wind blew threw a saiyan's hair, he flew across landscapes leaving behind a white trail. His armor (similar to Vegeta's during the Cell arc) had bits of pieces falling off as blood seeped through the hole on his side. Gritting his teeth, he just made it passed the blue dirt land and now the the orange ocean. The green skies above him was slowly blocked out by black clouds. The saiyan looked over his shoulder as a grand city disappeared from view. Turning his head around he smiled over his accomplishment.

 **Flashback:**

A saiyan silently floated in front of a glass pane of what appears to be a cathedral. The glass pane was colored green, so looking into it was impossible forcing the saiyan rely on his sensing powers. The church-like building was filled with at least fifty people. All lined up in 5 rows, two Ki signatures was in front of everyone else, overall everyone was in a joyous occasion, nearly festive. Landing on a ledge near the window, the Saiyan leaned on the wall, and crossed his arms.

" _These Corcens are having a wedding, how nice. Be a real shame if I killed my target before he was married."_ The Saiyan thought as he ran his hand through his spiky hair, only 4 bangs didn't defy gravity. The bangs were positioned in a way that made the Saiyan look symmetrical. He ran over the specifics of how the Corcen was going to be killed.

" _So, these Corcens are only killed through their heart, of which is located in midst of their chest. Their horns will prove to be impossible because they are covering his heart so puncturing it with my best Ki attack would be impossible. Attacking from the side would be better. Now to wait for my cue."_ There was a sudden outburst of applause and whoops. Smiling, the Saiyan got off the wall and lifted one finger, an orange orb spurred to life and now humming with life. He pointed the orange orb towards the target and launched an orange beam, the crowd was no longer cheering as silence followed the act.

" _Huh, the crowd should be reacting right now… Unless if I missed the target. The job description did say that I had to kill the Corcen mob boss. It didn't_ exactly _state that I couldn't kill everybody else."_

"HE'S DEAD!" A feminine voice screeched as the Saiyan just smiled with satisfaction, flaring his white aura he was ready to take off, until a blue beam struck his hip. Snarling, the Saiyan turned to the source of the blue beam, he spotted a Corcen police officer with a blaster in hand below him on the ground. The Saiyan whipped his hand to face the Corcen and fired a yellow orb. The yellow orb caused both the Corcen and the ground to explode. Finally the Saiyan flew off and top speed breaking the green tinted windows.

 **Flashback end:**

" _How the hell did I miss that one Corcen! His low power level must've not been easily noticeable. I'm getting off this planet and to the nearest hospital, hoping the next planet I land on doesn't want my head, like the fifty other planets."_ The Saiyan just slowly descended towards land, the Saiyan spotted the blue crater that he created when he landed and flew to it. Landing in the crater, he quickly ran to his pod with his hand on his hip to stop the blood. He pressed a yellow button above a light green tinted glass dome. A clicking sound was heard as the hatch opened, the Saiyan slumped into a comfortable, brown, leather chair. The chair outlined the pod as the Saiyan quickly pressed a few buttons closing and locking the hatch.

Gasping, he pressed a few colorful buttons on the roof, suddenly the pod jerked up completing a lift off. The Saiyan grunted in pain due to the sudden movement of the pod. The Saiyan removed his hand from the wound and put it in front of his face. He frowned to see his hand dripping in blood.

" _Should've been more careful, what the Corcen's lack in power they make up for in weapons."_ The Saiyan frowned, " _Either I lost so much blood I've become delusional to think the window is turning into a brighter green window."_

 **Meanwhile:**

"Louise, you may start the ritual." A bald professor said. A wave of whispers overtook the calm and peaceful spring day. Louise nodded and walked over to a summoning circle on the grassy ground. She reached under her cape and whipped out a wand. The crowd took a couple of steps back.

"Pentagon of the five elemental power heed my summoning… and bring forth my familiar!" Louise yelled proudly as her wand tip glowed with a yellow hue, like a snap of the fingers the ground exploded. Louise coughed violently as she collapsed to her knees. She waved one hand to try and clear the smoke in front of him.

" _Why does this always happen! I just want one spell done correctly!"_ Something cleared the smoke while Louise thought about her past actions. The smoke surrounding Louise disappeared revealing her crying form to everyone. Some felt pity for her, while others were glad to see that Louise will be leaving the academy after failing the test.

"Look!" A voice rang throughout the crowd. Louise looked up to see a what someone called out, she couldn't believe what she had summoned.

" _I summoned a big, white ball…!?"_ Louise's eyes began to twitch, getting up with both hands, the crowd began to laugh.

"Shut up! Professor Colbert can I try again!" Louise said.

"No."

Louise began to pout until the ball opened up, startling everyone. Colbert hardened his face and gripped his staff to ready for combat while other nobles readied their wands waiting for the same thing. The doorway of the orb pointed towards a wall so no one could see what was climbing out, all anyone knew was that a hand grabbed the edge of the ball. A groan was heard as something shifted the ball. Finally it got out revealing a person.

" _Where am I? Did I black out from the pain?"_ The saiyan looked down to his right hip still seeing it still bleeding. He just covered the bleeding hole with his hand, he grimaced as the hole stung, he turned around. The saiyan found himself at the center of a crowd's focus. A girl with pink hair began to talk to the saiyan in a different language.

" _Wait, they're not speaking any language that I know of, if I did black out where did the pod take me?"_ Seeing how the saiyan didn't answer Louise, she began to yell. The saiyan frowned and stared coldly at the girl. She stomped her way towards the saiyan crushing the grass beneath her. She whipped her wand out and pointed it towards the saiyan.

"What's with the twig." The saiyan stated, causing the girl to grow red with embarrassment, the crowd behind Louise began to laugh. The eldest amongst the group who the saiyan thought was the leader waved his staff around muttering something. The tip glowed with some green before fading catching the saiyan's interest.

"Can you hear us now?" Colbert said. The saiyan just looked at the professor and

nodded.

"Yes, where am I?"

"At the magic academy of tristain."

"Magic? Magic isn't used by humans like yourself, unless if your a race disguised as humans."

"Magic can't be used by humans like yourself?"

The saiyan smirked and said "You heard me right, now tell me what race you are, that will determine your fates." Colbert stiffened at the saiyan's words, however Louise was feeling the completely opposite. She got up into the saiyan's chest (the best she could only being tall enough to reach his chest)

"I'll have you know that we are in fact humans! Now apologize to professor Colbert this instant!"

The saiyan crossed his arms and thought for a second. "Seems like you are correct little girl, you guys are as weak as a human. Only having the average power level being 20, the only one who breaks this is that professor of yours."

Colbert asked "Power levels?"

"It's how powerful you are."

"No matter!" The girl yelled "Brimir, make this familiar mine!" The saiyan being unprepared of what is about to happen, had Louise kissing him on the lips. Louise had to lift herself off the ground to meet the saiyan's lips. The saiyan's eyes widened and pushed away Louise with both of his hands. His bloody right hand smeared Louise's white dress causing to look down at both her dress and at him with fear.

The saiyan just collapsed to both his knees and hand, his side dripping even more blood than before. He lifted his hand to see that the back of his hand began to glow with a blue hue, a inscription filled his right hand, as spat out blood. Colbert saw this and immediately ran towards the saiyan. The saiyan's vision began to blur as blood expelled from his wound like a waterfall. The saiyan heard something as he was being carried via arms, his feet dragged behind him as he heard.

"...your name!"

The crowd began to disappear as the saiyan muttered his last word before the darkness consumed him. "Zuchi..."

 **Please Review, comment, and favorite/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super, nor familiar of zero. Please support the official release.**

"GAH!" Zuchi sat up suddenly on the comfy white bed as sweat dribbled off his forehead and onto his chin. He heard something shriek, he looked to his left to find a black haired girl with a maid garb standing in the doorway holding a silver tray in hand slightly shaking from his sudden revival. Zuchi just looked at the girl and raised his hand next to his face and opened his four fingers and split them into pairs of two.

"I come in peace." Zuchi stated, making the girl look at him with a strange look on her. The girl regained her composure and walked with the tray to Zuchi and put it on top of a wooden nightstand.

"My name is Siesta, I'll be retrieving professor Colbert, please wait here." Siesta said, Zuchi just sighed.

"I'll be going with you." Zuchi moved his bare legs out of bed revealing that he had no pants on, Siesta blushed heavily as she put up her hands in front of her.

"No, lord! I can do this!" Zuchi raised an eyebrow at his title.

"I'm not a lord Siesta, where's my armor?"

"It's currently being washed."

Zuchi nodded as Siesta took this as a sign that she needed to leave. Siesta fled the infirmary to find Professor Colbert or the headmaster. Zuchi looked down to the right side of his body to see that the hole's existence was gone.

" _Weird, no hole, no scarring proving that I had a hole, this magic must be more advanced than I had originally thought. Wait a minute, magic… Brimir? Why does that sound familiar."_ Zuchi looked out the window to see only fields of grass, with mountains serving as the background.

" _I'll figure out what planet I'm at and go to the nearest inhabited planet, they might have some info regarding Brimir."_ Zuchi sighed, he scratched the back of his head with his tail. Colbert walked in with Siesta carrying his armor in both arms and setting it down at the end of his bed.

"Zuchi, are you okay?"

"Yes, professor, I just need to get my armor on."

Nodding, the professor motioned Siesta to leave the room as they both left the room. Zuchi got out of the bed, and walked to his armor, after putting on his armor he opened up the door to find Colbert standing next to the door with Siesta waiting patiently. The professor stood next to the saiyan.

"Zuchi, currently your master is coming here, she needs to handle some work first."

Zuchi frowned, he raised his hand in front of his face and readjusted his glove. "I'm sorry, my master?"

Professor Colbert nodded "Yes, Louise de la Valliere, you were summoned to be her familiar."

Zuchi glared with with his icy pupils at the professor, clenching his fists he growled "I am not a slave!"

Professor Colbert said "I'm sorry but according to the familiar pact you are to serve her." Louise turned the corner to find both her familiar and professor engaged in some sort of disagreement.

"Professor Colbert has something happened?"

Colbert broke eye contact with Zuchi and said "Louise, your familiar has some… concerns about the familiar pact."

Louise frowned and said "My familiar has problems, he's a servant he doesn't have a say in anything!"

Zuchi snapped his head towards Louise and said "What!?"

"Keep your voice down familiar, you're inside."

"I'll raise or lower my voice when I want to!"

"Familiar I don't care, apologize to Colbert!"

Zuchi's eyes turned dark as he slowly walked over to Louise. Colbert noticed the look on Zuchi's face and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, please don't hurt her, we can rearrange the contract if you want!"

Zuchi stopped in his tracks, his eyes no longer having the dark look in him, instead he looked at Colbert and nodded. Siesta couldn't believe what she was seeing, a commoner changing his contract. Louise on the other hand, didn't enjoy what she heard.

"Professor Colbert, don't give him the satisfaction! _He's_ a commoner he shouldn't even be allowed to talk to you!"

"Louise that's enough!"

"I would like to have food and shelter," Zuchi interrupted everyone "I also will not serve her."

Louise glared at Zuchi while the professor nodded. "Of course Zuchi, but you can't harm Louise." Zuchi nodded and held out his hand. The professor looked at Zuchi with confusion written on his face. Zuchi noticed this and pulled his hand back.

Colbert said "Louise after lunch lead Zuchi back to your room, Zuchi you'll eat with the kitchen staff afterwards you can go anywhere you want, if you want you can follow Louise to her class. Siesta please lead Zuchi to the kitchens." Zuchi nodded and Siesta bowed and walked off with Zuchi.

"So, Louise, we heard that your familiar is up and running."

A certain red head stated proudly as she and her blue haired companion walked to her. Louise stabbed her fork into her roast as the redhead stepped closer. The dining hall is filled with students eating and chatting, the sounds of forks and spoons tapping the walls of bowls or plates.

"What do you want Kirche."

"I was wondering where that man- sorry familiar was."

"He's in the kitchen with the staff eating."

Kirche couldn't help but snicker, her friend just stood there motionless reading a book. Louise gritted her teeth, she got up from her chair and walked out. Surprising Kirche but she followed her outside her friend did much of the same. Louise walked out and was hit by a spring breeze. Turning a corner she walked into the courtyard and sat down at a table ordering some cake.

Someone handed her the pastry when she looked up to see the servant, she wasn't impressed, more annoyed..

"So, you won't serve me but you'll serve others?"

Zuchi sighed, and just said "I need to repay the chef for feeding me, this is the least that I can do."

Sighing, Louise just took the fork on the table and stabbed the cake with it, upon putting the fork in her mouth she noticed that Zuchi left. Disappeared without a trace, sighing, she just focused back to her cake trying to enjoy it.

Zuchi was leading a girl named Katie towards some guy named Guiche. Since Zuchi was going to give Guiche some cake he decided to let Katie tag along. Walking over to a table with two blondes, Zuchi asked "I assume that you are Guiche?"

The blonde broke his gaze from the blonde girl sitting across from him and looked at Zuchi. "Why thank you commoner. Now shoo as I woo my girlfriend."

Zuchi shrugged and was about to walk off until he heard "L-lord Guiche, w-why?" Zuchi looked behind him to see the Katie girl ready to burst into tears. Zuchi sighed knowing that he couldn't leave a girl crying like that. Zuchi walked back to Katie as tears flowed freely.

"Is something wrong madame?" Zuchi asked, the girl whipped around and hugged Zuchi catching him off guard. Guiche gritted his teeth but couldn't show his disdain for the scene in front of him.

"L-lord G-guiche w-was unfaithful!" Katie sobbed while she talked, sighing, Zuchi said "Don't worry, you still have your life ahead of you, you'll have plenty of people to love." Katie looked up as she wiped away her tears, smiling a little before breaking away to run off. Guiche finally shot up and said "Commoner you apologize to the girl right now before I have you executed!"

"For what?"

"For telling a noble what she already knew."

Zuchi just glared at Guiche before the blond girl stood up and yelled "Guiche you two timer!" Ending with a smack onto Guiche's cheek. Guiche looked at Zuchi and yelled "This is your fault, for this I punish you to a duel, noble versus commoner." Everyone in the courtyard gasped to hear this, some murmuring rolled through the crowd like a wave.

"First of all, what defines a noble and a commoner."

Guiche with a pompous smile said "We nobility can do magic while commoners can't, we also have fought in more battles than commoners, truthfully they should be thanking us everyday for our deeds."

"Second, I'm not interested."

Guiche frowned and processed what Zuchi said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm not interested."

"You insolent commoner, fine then if you won't fight, then I'll have you fired from your job!"

Zuchi frowned and said "Do you not see the armor? I don't work here!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just some saiyan that wounded up on this planet."

"A saiyan?"

"Look, fighting me would be like trying to crush a planet, it ain't happening."

"Stupid commoner, fine, if that's how you want to fight then fine!"

Guiche pulled out a rose and waved it in front of him, petals flowed graciously to the ground, when the petals touched the ground, the petals formed a circle and a suit of armor emerged. Guiche smirking, knowing that he had the battle in his favor, Zuchi yawned. Zuchi felt a higher power level than the nobles approach him with distress. Turning to his right, he finds Siesta running the best she could towards him.

"Zuchi, you can't fight a noble! No commoner has ever fought a noble and lived before!" Zuchi turned to Siesta and said "Don't worry, this will be over quickly."

"Please, you'll get hurt!"

"HAH! Me, a saiyan, being killed by a bronze can! I'll be disgracing my race and family!"

"You keep saying saiyan what is that?" Guiche's voice interrupted Zuchi's conversation.

"A race built on fighting, one of the most deadliest race out there."

"Commoner, I think your delusional, maybe fighting you will knock some sense into you."

"Don't diss the race buddy."

A crowd formed around Zuchi and Guiche as they bickered back and forth, that was until a certain strawberry colored hair girl interrupted everything. Storming into the argument she yelled "Zuchi what are you thinking!?"

Zuchi frowned and looked at Louise.

"You're interrupting too!?"

"Yes, I am! No commoner can ever top a noble, it hasn't even been heard of!"

Zuchi frowned, and pointed his finger at Guiche's leg. Confusing the crowd, Zuchi then fired an orange beam at Guiche's right leg. Piercing his leg and digging a hole in the crowd, Guiche fell to his right knee, his armor remained still as he was hyperventilating.

"You're serious right? I only shot your leg, grow some balls and fight, you are just like any other human, boasting their titles believing that they will win no matter what! As soon as they take a hit, they flee."

"Shut up! Valkyrie advance!"

The bronze armor rushed towards Zuchi's position, to the crowd, they were amazed, none of them have ever seen a golem going this fast before. Unfortunately, as soon as the golem was in front of Zuchi, he flicked the golem's helmet, causing it to be launched like a batter hitting a home run. The golem fell over and disappeared in the light, making the crowd feel fear.

Zuchi walked over to Guiche and stopped when he was in front of him, Zuchi put out his palm and faced it to Guiche's face. In front of Zuchi's palm, grew a small red orb, the orb grew to be as big as Zuchi's palm.

"I'll see you on the other side."

"I yield!"

Zuchi frowned and looked at the crowd. Some of the people looked liked they were ready to pee themselves, some were closing their eyes waiting for their friend to meet his end. Zuchi sighed, cancelling his ki blast. Zuchi said "I'll spare you, but don't ever underestimate the power of commoners." Zuchi walked to Siesta and out a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time to go Siesta."

 **Please favorite, or review. See you guys next time on Rise of a Summoned Saiyan v2!**


	3. Count Mott?

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

Zuchi was walking with Siesta to the kitchens on a Saturday evening, he needed to eat lunch so he was walking to the kitchens. Along the way, Zuchi met up with Siesta, who was currently on her lunch break, walking together they headed towards the kitchen. Siesta asked "Zuchi, w-were you serious about your race?"

Zuchi put his hands behind his head like he was resting in midair, he said "I was being serious."

Siesta looked at him with the look of disbelief written on her face, Zuchi didn't notice the look on Siesta's face. She simply said "Zuchi, I don't believe you." Zuchi faced Siesta and sighed.

"Of course you haven't, I haven't given you proof yet." Zuchi said, causing Siesta to feel uneasy around him. She thought maybe what Guiche said was correct, maybe he was insane, yet he hasn't lied to her… yet. Zuchi said "Just look at my tail."

Siesta stopped walking and stared at Zuchi, Zuchi stopped walking as well. "What?"

Zuchi sighed, and unwrapped his tail from his waist and showed off the brown, furry, monkey tail. Siesta was amazed to see the tail connecting to Zuchi's body. "I thought that was apart of your outfit, like a belt!" Zuchi nodded.

"Well, I like to keep it wrapped around my waist, just for safe keeping, some other races would like to cut off my tail." Siesta was horrified to hear that, "Why would they do that!"

"Saiyans are stronger with their tails attached."

"Okay..."

Zuchi opened the door to the kitchen, after allowing Siesta to walk in first, he was greeted with everyone in the kitchen praising him. Zuchi was confused at the sudden festive mood until the Chef explained everything.

"Kid, Sandy, whatever your race is, you beat up a noble with using that light magic all in the name of commoners, our light!"

Zuchi said "Thank you, but I only did what was right."

"Would you look at that, this kid also is modest, Siesta you're a lucky girl to land him!"

Siesta blushed heavily as she began to argue with the Chef. Zuchi was too distracted by the sight of feast heading his way. The servants set it upon the table Zuchi usually ate at, Zuchi's mouth turned unto a saliva waterfall, he gazed at the glistening food as the steam came off of the warm meat like the aura of a fighter. Zuchi floated towards the food, his feet barely touching the ground. Standing before the table, he picked up the wooden fork and gorged himself.

"Chef Marteau! I don't understand why you think that I landed him!" Siesta sputtered.

"Well, why do you like being with him all the time!"

"I don't!"

"Thank's for the food!" Zuchi's voice interrupted the argument, Siesta looked at Zuchi with a smile on her face, Chef Marteau grinned when he saw this and patted Siesta on the back, causing her to step forward to brace herself and blush. Chef Marteau said "Our light, thanks for eating my food!"

Zuchi smiled and nodded, he widened his eyes a little when he realized something, something that meant the world to him. Zuchi turned to Siesta with importance in his eyes, he said "Siesta, when I was summoned here I was inside a pod, do you know where that might be?"

"A pod?"

Zuchi sighed and said "A giant metallic ball."

"Oh, Professor Colbert took the ball into his workshop, he wanted to study it."

The eyes of Zuchi widened as he had flashbacks to when he first received his pod, the pod that stayed with him until his bitter end, Zuchi flared his white aura as he flew out the window. Surprising both Marteau and Siesta.

 **Later:**

Zuchi was currently talking to Professor Colbert about his pod at his workshop where the pod was being held..

"Professor, I'd like my pod back." Zuchi was pointing to the metallic ball sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Why?"

"Professor this pod means the world to me, I'd like to have it back!"

Colbert sighed knowing that he couldn't win this battle no matter how much he argued. He nodded and Zuchi's face brightened up, walking over to his pod, he picked it and carried it out the door, surprising Colbert. Colbert yelled "Zuchi, promise me that you'll let me study it!" Colbert didn't hear a response.

Zuchi pulled out a capsule from under his armor and threw to the pod, the pod disappeared with smoke and was replaced with the red capsule. Picking up the capsule, he put it back in his armor. Smirking, he was walking back to Louise's room to sleep on his hay pile of a bed. As he was walking a purple robed man bumped into Zuchi, the purple old looking man stared at Zuchi with hate growing in his eyes.]

"Commoner, you best be out of my way, I already had to deal with that absurd man everyone calls headmaster. I don't need to deal with you." Zuchi just sighed wishing he met a more kind noble, everyone he's met was a jerk to everyone else around them, except for Tabitha, she was too silent.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll try not to bump into you from a corner again." Zuchi said and walked away. Finally reaching Louise's bedroom he opened the door to find Louise studying on her table. Louise looked up from her brown leather textbook and acknowledged Zuchi's presence within her dorm. Zuchi walked past Louise and sat directly on his haystack, sitting criss crossed he laid his back on the brown wall.

"Who are you?"

Zuchi looked at Louise who just spoken, Louise stared at Zuchi with her eyes focusing on every feature on his body. Zuchi blinked, and looked forward.

"Zuchi."

"Do you have a family name?"

"Just Zuchi."

Louise was beginning to get a little tired of Zuchi's bluntness towards herself. Louise sighed and closed her book, causing Zuchi to groan a little, knowing he had to get into a conversation with a person he hates. Louise pulled a chair right in front of Zuchi. Sitting on it, Louise asked another question.

"You claimed that you weren't human two times. The first time you claimed it, I thought my explosion and the dust caused you to lose your mentality. But the second time you just threw down Guiche. What exactly are you?"

Zuchi sighed " _Why can't Louise be like Siesta, she's at least sweet and kind. Louise's just demanding."_

"I'm a saiyan."

"What's a saiyan?"

"A warrior race."

"A warrior race?"

"I don't need to repeat myself."

Louise was slowly losing her patience as she continued to draw out information from Zuchi. Zuchi just stared at Louise's face hoping the conversation would end.

"What exactly is different from humans to… saiyans." Louise said saiyans like she didn't believe Zuchi, causing him to frown a little.

"We are much more powerful than humans."

"How powerful?"

"We can destroy mountains."

"So can mages."

Zuchi frowned, there was that word again, mages. Mages, mages, mages. He couldn't put his finger on it but, something felt off, somewhere along the line, he didn't think that Louise and nobility as a whole were human. Maybe there were something else, something more... sinister. Louise snapped her fingers in front of Zuchi, causing him to catch the fingers surprising Louise.

Louise blushed as Zuchi held on then finally let go.

"Sorry, I need to sleep so do you, _you_ have classes in the morning."

"Wait, before that I got you a sword."

Zuchi frowned as Louise reached into her wardrobe and brought out a rusty sword. Zuchi grabbed the sword and examined it. The runes on his hand started to glow causing Louise to look at Zuchi with hope.

"Eh, who woke me up!"

An unknown voice said causing Louise to look around her room, franticly trying to find the source of the voice. Zuchi already caught on.

"Alright, sword, what's your name?"

"The name's Derflinger, you a user?"

"I prefer using my fists than swords."

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Derflinger yawned through his hilt, Louise just stared at Zuchi and Derflinger like they were crazy. Finally Louise has had enough.

"Zuchi, I'm off to bed, you can talk to… your sword in the morning."

"Thank you ma'am, I'm off to sleep." The sword said, causing Zuchi to wonder how the sword can actually sleep. Zuchi laid down and closed his eyes to sleep.

Zuchi was currently gorging himself with the food in the kitchen. The chef stood proudly in front of the table where Zuchi ate and smiled greatly. Zuchi stopped eating noticing something felt off in kitchen's atmosphere, the chef looked at Zuchi with concern.

"Is something wrong with the food?"

"No, s-something feels off about today, something feels like this entire world was flipped upside…" Zuchi realized what was missing and exclaimed "Where's Siesta!?"

The chef folded his arms and his cheerful face grew sad, as he broke the bad news to Zuchi. "Siesta has been ordered to work for a noble, as a mistress." Zuchi stared at the chef, his eyes darkened, he asked "Do you know where I can find this noble?"

"His name is Count Mott, where he is, I don't know, maybe one of the nobles here might know." Zuchi nodded, he walked towards the door without finishing his food. Walking, his hair started to sway a little and white barely visible aura swirled around him. Zuchi entered the lobby of the school, he spotted Guiche sitting by himself on the fountain with a rose in hand. Zuchi snapped vanished right in front of him.

Guiche bore his eyes onto the animalistic Zuchi, something brown waved behind Zuchi but he couldn't pay too much attention, he was still worried about how he was going to make it out of this alive. Zuchi stared down at the quivering Guiche, he spoke in a voice that seemed like he was going to murder someone.

"Guiche, where's Count Mott's place?"

"I-i think he lives west from here."

"You think!?"

"I know! I know!"

Zuchi took that as an answer and flared his white aura, causing Guiche to be caught in the pickup of dust. Zuchi took off through the window, shattering both the window and Guiche's mind. Zuchi flew over the skies like an eagle, looking for his target. After about 2 hours of searching, he finally found both Count Mott's place and Siesta's ki signature.

Landing in front of the door to the grand mansion, Zuchi knocked on the large wooden doors. Sighing, Zuchi sensed Siesta's ki signature above him, she also seemed hopeless, meaning that she had no choice but to come to the noble. Zuchi frowned as he continously surveyed the area. The door swung open to reveal a guard with chainmail armor, he stares at Zuchi before realizing he came alone.

Pointing his spear at Zuchi's chest, the man said "Boy, I don't know how you got through without having blood, nor wounds on you, but I suggest you leave."

"I'll only leave until I speak with Mott."

"Boy, you made a grave mistake calling me without addressing my position." Behind the guard, a man with a purple robe stood at the top of the stairs. Zuchi recognized the man, the noble was the same one he bumped into. Zuchi sighed and walked past the guard, the guard then tried stabbing Zuchi. Zuchi took a step back and grabbed the spear, tilting his wrist slightly, the spear snapped like a twig.

The noble saw this and became uncertain about his situation. He said "If you're a noble then I will talk with you without killing you. If you are a commoner, I will execute you here."

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm a commoner or a noble, all I care about is whether or not you give me back my friend!" Zuchi clenched his fist, " _Huh, calling Siesta my friend, that's weird, I'm weird. I don't normally have friends, anytime I do they have an untimely death. Well let's hope she doesn't die."_

The noble laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Causing Zuchi to be confused, " _Why is he laughing?"_

"You know what for giving me a good joke, I'll let you leave with your life."

"Denied."

The noble stared at Zuchi some time, Zuchi just stood there, standing tall to make sure he didn't look like he wasn't confident. The noble grabbed his staff and waved it in front of him, "Fine, if that's how you want to die then fine!"

"Please don't fight!" A voice said behind Count Mott, his hardened expression seemed to soften as a girl in a maid outfit approached Count Mott. The count turned around and faced the girl behind him.

"I'll fight this peasant, maid, _you_ stay out of this, I'll deal with you later." Mott said, causing the girl to look disheartened. Zuchi leaned to his left and saw who was behind Mott.

"Siesta, don't worry, I'll get you out of this and away from the pedophile!" The count whipped around and faced Zuchi giving him the most angriest face he could do.

"I am not a pedophile!" The count said, flaring his nostrils. Zuchi simply just stood there not being affected by Mott's face.

"She's 18!" The Count said, surprising Zuchi. Zuchi couldn't believe what he heard.

"Siesta you're 18!" Siesta blushed when Zuchi pointed to her in disbelief, " _So young, yet beautiful at the sametime!"_

Zuchi returned his gaze at the Count and said "How about this, since you want to defile her," The count gripped his staff making his knuckles turn white, he was ready to strike down upon the saiyan that offended him. "But, I have a suggestion, what if we just fought with her."

"Fight," The count scoffed at the idea, "Peasant, compared to me, you don't even come close."

"Wanna test that out?" Zuchi said, darkly.

"Gladly."

 **Meanwhile:**

Louise was holding Zuchi's sword as she roamed the halls looking for him. The candlelight illuminated the hallways as she walked through them. The wooden floors didn't creek as Louise stepped on them. The sword continuously blabbed about how Louise should've been a better master and kept track of Zuchi's whereabouts. One half of Louise agreed with Derflinger, the other half wanted to melt down Derflinger.

Walking into the main lobby, Louise saw Guiche trembling on the ground, he seemed to be experiencing some sort of trauma. Louise walked past Guiche, Guiche grabbed onto Louise's leg as she walked. Surprising Louise, she stared at Guiche as if she was going to kill him.

"Your fa- Zuchi, where is he?"

"I don't know, I've been looking for him just because his sword wouldn't shut up about him!" Guiche looked at Louise with a crazed look on him.

"My name's Derflinger!"

Louise said "Shut it sword! Guiche, have you seen Zuchi?" Guiche's entire face turned ghostly white, he nodded furiously.

"Y-yes, h-he wanted directions to Count Mott's mansion." Louise was puzzled, " _Why was Zuchi asking about Count Mott, unless…"_ Louise's came across a realization, she looked at Guiche with worry.

"How long will it take?"

"Maybe an hour on horse, Tabitha might lend you her dragon, of which could take you at least 30 minutes." Louise nodded, and rushed off to find Tabitha.

Zuchi was dripping with water, his hair covered his face. Droplets would roll off his hair, taking one hand, he wiped his hair back so that he can see clearly. Currently, the entire lobby was dripping or soaking with water. Zuchi spit out some water from his mouth and wiped it with the sleeve of his drenched armor. Sighing, Zuchi took off his armor and shirt, causing Siesta to blush from the physique of Zuchi's upper body.

"You're no match peasant, you've been dodging me all day!" The count boasted proudly. Zuchi just stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you not see that I'm still standing, you blasted me with three water columns and yet here I am still standing! If this is what you call fighting then I'll take Siesta now. You're wasting "

my time!"

Siesta blushed as Zuchi berated the count, the count just stood there, now realizing what's been happening this entire time. The count just waved his staff around and caused water to form around him. The water took form of icy knives and they all pointed at Zuchi's direction. Siesta wanted to yell for Zuchi to dodge the ice but she couldn't do anything as the knives were launched.

The knives shattered against Zuchi's steel body, surprising both the count and Siesta. Zuchi just stood there and raised his palm. The center of his palm glowed a blue hue, he stared at Siesta and said "Siesta I wouldn't be there, the blast could render you unconscious or dead."

Siesta's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen to Count Mott. Count Mott on the other hand just stood there looking at Zuchi's palm with great interest. An orb glowed and some electricity crackled from the orb, striking Zuchi's palm. Raising the orb towards Count Mott, Siesta prayed that someone would stop Zuchi before he killed Count Mott. Before the orb could be launched the grand doors to the mansion swung opened and 4 figures appeared behind Zuchi.

Zuchi swerved his body slightly to his left and saw Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Professor Colbert standing there. Professor Colbert couldn't believe the scene in front of him, a familiar standing against a noble. Louise was angry beyond belief, not only did her familiar leave the academy, but he also angered a noble, knowing this noble, he would try to have Louise thrown in the dungeons.

"Ah, professor Colbert how may I help you?" The count said in a friendly tone, throwing off Zuchi. The count saw this and grew an ice column beneath Zuchi, Zuchi saw this and just levitated himself up. Floating in mid-air, he stopped the ki attack.

"Count Mott, what is the meaning of this!?" Colbert said.

"This peasant tried to take back his friend, but I refused. So he proceeded to attack."

"I swear to Kami, if I have to resort back to my days of killing, you will not like it!" Zuchi declared, shocking everyone.

" _This familiar, has killed before!? At a young age as well!"_ Professor Colbert thought as Mott frowned.

"Not only did he attack but he also threatened my life!" Zuchi sighed, and snap vanished behind Mott. Mott could barely turn around before Zuchi snap vanished back in front of Professor Colbert with Siesta in his arms.

"Look, I'll leave without saying nothing about what happened tonight, but…" Zuchi's eyes darkened as he sensed more lifeforms beneath him. All of which are frightened. Zuchi looked at Mott with a murderous look, unwrapping his tail, he clenched his fist.

"You know, you could always try to love someone, or pay someone to give you love, but you don't need to kidnap girls." Count Mott's face turned red with anger.

"What blasphemy! You dare accuse me, the royal messenger, of mistreating commoners!"

"Oh so you're into commoners?"

Count Mott's face turned white, like a marshmallow, he just dug his own grave.

"I am sorry Zuchi, but what are you saying?" The professor questioned. Tabitha closed her book and stared at Mott including Kirche.

"Since I can sense life forms, I noticed that there was maybe 14-15 ish girls beneath us, they're all crowded together so I can't exactly pinpoint how many there are." Professor Colbert sighed.

"Count Mott, if what Zuchi says is true, then I will have to report you to the royal court." The Count used his staff as support, knowing what would happen to him if this happened, he waved his staff around. Before a spell could be casted, Zuchi appeared in front of Count Mott and grabbed his staff. Crushing the staff, Zuchi punched Count Mott in the gut, causing him to spit out blood and he fell into Zuchi's one arm. Zuchi slung Count Mott over his shoulder and flew directly to Professor Colbert's position.

"Tie him up, do something with him while I get the girls from below." Professor Colbert nodded and motioned for Tabitha to force the count in a deeper sleep. Zuchi reappeared with the girls, causing them to hug Zuchi.

Zuchi stood in front of the kitchen door with Siesta in tow. Siesta tugged on Zuchi's hand causing him to turn around. He stared at Siesta as she stood behind nervously, Zuchi couldn't tell whether or not Siesta had a blush due to the torch next to them.

"Zuchi, thank you for saving me, and the other girls."

Zuchi nodded. "Your welcome, now I need to go to sleep."

"Wait."

Zuchi looked at Siesta with a concerned look on his face. Siesta asked "What did you mean that you will resort to your days of killing?" Zuchi sighed and said "I'll talk about it at a later time, I really need to sleep." Siesta was a little surprised by his nodded nonetheless.

 **Thank you for reading, please** **review, comment, favorite, follow and have a great day/night!**


	4. Familiar Exhibition

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

"Your forms sloppy." Zuchi groaned as he swung Derflinger from over his head, as the sword swung down the ground would be cut from the air.

"You're not really helping!" Zuchi said, causing Derflinger to snicker.

"It's very obvious that someone like you hasn't used a sword before." Derflinger said. Zuchi grumbled as he continuously chopped into.

"Quit whining and focus on your training!" Louise yelled behind Zuchi. Louise was currently sitting on the metallic chairs in the vestri court, reading a book in her hands while the Zuchi undergoes his training.

Zuchi stabbed the blade of Derf into the ground weakly as to not create a sudden earthquake, he frowned and turned to Louise. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because tomorrow is the familiar exhibition. All you have is that weird magic thing, I doubt too many nobles would be impressed." Louise replied gripping her book a little.

"They'll be impressed when I blow up their moon." Zuchi said sarcastically. Louise looked at Zuchi with an eyebrow raised. Zuchi sighed before smiling, he looked at Louise.

"I know what I can do, but it'll be a surprise." Zuchi said as he grabbed Derf's leather hilt and lifted him from the dirt.

"If you think that it'll help me get to 1st place and impress the princess then do what you need to do." Louise said getting up and closed her book.

"I'll be heading off to the mess hall, you go practice with whatever you want to do." Louise began to walk away as Zuchi sighed. Zuchi grabbed Derflinger from the ground and put him back in his sheath. Derflinger lifted himself slightly to free his mouth from the sheath.

"Say partner, what exactly are you going to do?" Derflinger said as Zuchi walked to the staff kitchens.

"It's something that I don't need to practice for, I've used it a lot when I was younger. All I really can say is that it's going to amaze the crowd." Zuchi said. Derflinger seemed to understand what Zuchi said and went back into his sheath to sleep again.

 **Later**

Zuchi stood in a crowd outside the school's gates, closing his eyes and folding his hands, he stood next to an excited Louise. Louise watched as the guards of the school guided the carriage pulled by horses across the gate. All the guards had a spear in hand, knights were horses following behind or leading alongside the guards. Finally, the carriage stopped and the door to the carriage opened.

Zuchi, hearing the door amongst the chattering crowd, opened his eyes to see a purple haired dress in royal clothes girl walked out. Zuchi watched as the royal girl waved to the people as they erupted. Zuchi smiled " _It's been a long time since I last saw people react like this to their government. I guess later I'll figure out whether or not this person is really who she seems to be."_ Everyone surrounding Zuchi kneeled to the ground as the princess faced them. Zuchi just stood there refusing to kneel. Louise looked slightly to her right to see Zuchi's boots rather than seeing his body kneeling.

Louise wiped sweat off her forehead knowing that Zuchi won't bow down to anyone, " _Please let the outcome be good."_ A guard yelled "Commoner kneel before your princess."

"Tch, I'll bow to no man or woman."

The guard pointed his spear at Zuchi's chest while Zuchi simply sighed. The guard gripped his spear until his knuckles turned white, Zuchi just stood uncaring for the events unfolding before him. The guard said "Commoner if you don't kneel before me I'll have to arrest you."

Zuchi raised an eyebrow as he unfolded his arms, right when Zuchi was about to say something, a voice cried out "Guard please don't arrest him!"

The guard turned around to find the princess staring at him, the guard sputtered "B-but princess Henrietta this commoner shows you no respect!"

The Princess frowned "Guard, he is allowed to respect with whom he sees fit." Zuchi smiled and thought " _You're already earning my respect let's see what else you do to earn more."_ The guard retracted his spear to his right shoulder and carried on with his job.

 **Later**

"I can't believe you did that to the princess!" Louise screeched as Zuchi covered his ears with the palms of his hands.

"Stop screaming like a banshee, you should know how I function Louise. Remember when I didn't kneel and you wanted to grab my pants to force me down?" Louise looked at Zuchi with a surprised look on her face.

"H-how did you know?" Louise sputtered. Zuchi frowned as he stared at Louise.

"Deductive reasoning, by the way someone's approaching you door." Knocking was heard at the door, Zuchi walked over to the door and opened it to find a hooded person. Zuchi just stood there waiting for the hooded person to say something.

A feminine voice from beneath the shadows of the hood spoke in soothing calming voice "Hello, may I please see Louise?"

Zuchi asked "What's your business with her?"

The figure just stood there seeming to ponder to whether or not to answer the question.

"Zuchi, bring her in." Zuchi shrugged and opened the door fully to let in the stranger. The stranger stepped in and let down her hood. Purple hair fell out of the hood as Louise laid her eyes upon the unhooded figure. Eyes widening slightly, Louise gasped.

"Princess Henrietta what are you doing here?" Princess Henrietta stood before Louise and smiled.

"Why I have come to see my friend of course!" The princess proclaimed causing Louise to look at her with disbelief, kneeling quickly she said "Your majesty you shouldn't have come to this unruly room!"

Zuchi rolled his eyes and walked over to his haypile and sat on it. The princess realized something and stared at Zuchi as he felt someone staring at him. Zuchi raised an eyebrow of which Louise quickly grabbed her wand and threw it at Zuchi's head. Zuchi's hand caught the wand faster than anyone could see, causing Henrietta to stare more at Zuchi.

" _Who is this person? Is this Louise's lover? Such a rebellious one as well…"_ Princess Henrietta thought as Louise was about to throw the wooden chair at Zuchi.

'Please don't fight you two! I realize that you may be in a relationship but that doesn't mean you should hurt each other!" Louise looked at Princess Henrietta as her face turned pink, Zuchi's remained the same as before surprising Henrietta. Zuchi just stood there waiting for her say something.

"P-princess Henrietta we are not in a relationship!" Louise proclaimed as her face continued to redden. Henrietta just giggled at her friend's face.

"So who is this man then Zuchi?"

"He's mine familiar, your majesty!" Louise said shocking Henrietta. " _A man as a familiar! Let's just hope that whoever Louise summoned wasn't from an country that hates Tristain."_

Henrietta looked over to Zuchi . "Tell me, is this true?"

"Sadly, yes."

"What's your name?"

:"Zuchi."

"Do you have a family name?"

"No, Saiyans don't normally carry last names or family names as you call them."

"Saiyans?" Henrietta questioned while Louise just clenched her fist. " _How dare that familiar spout more lies about who he is! If I had the chance I'd knock him in the head to shut him up!"_

"I'll tell everyone about my race tomorrow during the familiar exhibition." Louise's eyes widened as Henrietta looked at Zuchi with a smile.

"I will be waiting like the rest of the academy for your performance!" Zuchi smiled " _This girl is more polite than the rest of these nobles. I think I may like her and I won't have to kill her!"_

Henrietta said "Well, I should be getting back to my room Louise, I will be looking forward to your familiar's performance. Goodbye now."

As Henrietta looked at her friend one last time before putting up her hood and leaving. Louise began to shake with anger, if she were saiyan it would like she was going super saiyan. Zuchi yawned and laid down on his hay, Louise saw this and jumped, a little hunched over, fists clenched, she glared at Zuchi.

"How dare you be vague with the princess!" Louise bellowed, silenced was heard until she realized what Zuchi was doing. He was resting on his hay, turning over so his back faced Louise, Louise let go of her anger and sighed. She got up and plopped onto her bed closing her eyes and rested until the morning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please give a warm welcome to Ms. Valliere!" An announcer spoke off to the sides of the stage. Louise took a deep breath, and stepped onto the stage. Looking out to the crowd, she found a couple of her classmates chuckling, mainly a red haired one.

"My familiar's name is Zuchi, he is a…" Louise paused before she felt a little lightweight, her face flushed.

"Is… a… SAIYAN!" Louise yelled the last part as she rushed off the stage to save herself from hearing her classmates bellowing laughter. Zuchi simply sighed and walked onto the stage.

"Thank you Louise for giving me that most excellent introduction." The crowd chuckled, Zuchi smiled " _Good, a joke as an introduction always helps."_

"But, what she says is true, I am a saiyan." The crowd looked at each other, some other people seemed to laugh as they thought that was also a joke.

"The difference between a saiyan and a human is that unlike you, we as babies can destroy." Now, the crowd was losing it, some of them was trying to hold back their laughter.

"Now, another difference is that we have tails," Zuchi unwrapped his tail and amazed some of the crowd mainly the servants, some of the higher nobles raised their eyebrow "These tails allow us to do what humans can't do." Zuchi raised his hand to chest level and a white orb formed but this one crackled at the edges.

"Now witness the powers of a saiyan warrior!" Zuchi chucked the orb into the sky and it sailed across the sky. The crowd watched as the orb went higher and higher into the sky. Zuchi clenched his fist and yelled "BURST AND COMBINE!"

The crowd looked back at Zuchi as his chest seemed to expand then collapse, like it was imitating a heartbeat. Louise looked at Zuchi with an awe expression. Zuchi simply stood there and opened his mouth semi gasping and laughing. Siesta walked by and saw what was happening, she dropped the basket full of clothes and rushed over to Zuchi. A wooden staff obstructed Siesta's path, looking to her right she saw Tabitha staring up at Siesta, Siesta was about to plea then Tabitha shook her head.

"Demonstrating."

Siesta looked back at Zuchi as his arms, chest, legs bulged then Zuchi made this gagging sound as fangs extruded from four of his teeth. Siesta stared horrified as Zuchi's eyes turned bloody red. The front row got up from their seats and rushed to the back as Zuchi grew in size. Zuchi body began to grow fur as his mouth extruded, it continued to form until it stopped and resembled something like and dogs mouth. Now towering over 50 Meters, Zuchi raised his giant ape hands and held them next to his head like how Gohan did when he fired Ki blasts out of his mouth.

Zuchi roared and the crowd had to cup their ears with their hands to block the sound. Louise stared up at Zuchi with fear and amazement " _T-this is what I summoned!"_ Zuchi closed this mouth and stood there.

"So, anyone doubt the power of Saiyans!" Zuchi laughed in animalistic voice. The crowd just stood there, then applauded Zuchi looked up towards the academy and saw a rocky fist pounding something. Zuchi bellowed "Is the giant rocky thing part of the security?" One of the female guards turned her head to see the golem and yelled "Guards get the princess safe!"

Zuchi crouched down slight and jumped, casting a shadow over everyone and landed behind the rocky golem. The golem turned around to face a fist rocketing towards its face. Zuchi smashed the face and destroyed the wall behind it. Something cloaked rushed inside the hole, Zuchi didn't pay too much attention as he stomped golem to the ground. The golem reformed and Zuchi stood there, finally something climbed out of the hole. The golem grabbed the person and put them on the ground. Zuchi watched as the figure disappeared within the earth.

Zuchi didn't understand what happened but next he knew there were mages trying to investigate the ground.

 **Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, follow and have a good day/night. I shall see you next time on Rise of Summoned Saiyan!**


	5. Capturing Fouquet!

**Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

Folding his arms, Zuchi stood outside the headmaster's room waiting. Finally, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha enters the room, they stood in front of the headmaster's desk. The secretary of the school opened the double paned windows to allow Zuchi to hear what's happening. "As you all know, Fouquet the crumbling Earth has breached the school and stolen the staff of destruction." The Headmaster began, his secretary walked forward with a piece of paper.

"Here is a sketch of Fouquet." The secretary showed Louise the picture, she shook her head, next was Kirche she replied in the same manner. Tabitha just looked at the picture, sighing the secretary showed the picture to Zuchi.

"Yeah that's her alright," Zuchi spoke "when punching the golem I noticed that the golem seemed to be working with a hooded figure with green hair." The headmaster widened his aged eyes.

"You saw him!" The headmaster asked with a surprised tone, Zuchi nodded.

"Yes, but he disappeared within the earth."

"Can't you sense him?" Zuchi heard Louise spoke behind the headmaster. Zuchi sighed, the people in the room had to hold onto something as the sigh vibrated the entire room.

"No, I can't if I haven't memorized the man's ki signature.."

Louise frowned "Can you transform back to being hum- er saiyan again?" Once again Zuchi sighed.

"No, not until the ball I threw into the air goes away or I do something that I really don't want to do."

"Like what?"

"I ain't doin it!"

The headmaster coughed grabbing everyone's attention. "Even if Zuchi here can't track him down, we at least know where she might be. According to the information Ms. Longueville he was seen in an abandoned shack north of here." Zuchi unfolded his arms and smiled the best he could.

"Well then I'll be off then I'll find this person and come back!"

 **Later**

"Stop flirting with him Kirche!"

"Oh calm down Louise I'm pretty sure you'll get some later."

"S-shut up!"

" **KEEP QUIET!"** Zuchi bellowed as he crushed a couple of trees under his giant ape foot. His foot caused some dirt to pick up then settle back down.

"Why did you have to come with me?" Zuchi said.

"I wanted to pro-" A weird sound interrupted Louise, then she looked at Zuchi's mouth, she saw Zuchi's mouth slightly opened and realized he was sighing. Louise thought " _He's been sighing more often than normal, I still don't understand why though? Isn't he much stronger in that form?"_

Longueville yelled "Zuchi you'll be our lookout for now, you'll fight whatever Fouquet throws at you. I'll scout the perimeter of the place and see if I can find Fouquet myself." Zuchi frowned a little when he heard Longueville, but spoke no words. Everyone continued their journey to the shack.

Upon arriving to the abandoned shack, Zuchi looked at the trees both beneath him and around him. His nose slightly expanded as he took a slightly deep breath, his tail waved behind kicking up dirt in the process. Zuchi crossed his arms and waited as Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise walked in front of him to Zuchi they were like ants going out of the hill to look for food. Tabitha stopped the group and pointed something out with her staff. Kirche took out her wand from her cloak and rushed over to the shack. Tabitha waved her staff in a circle then tapped the ground, a light blue circle went through the landscape like a wave.

Tabitha seemed to have said something and Kirche walked over to the cabin, Tabitha turned around and said something to Louise. Louise's shoulders lowered a little and stayed put as Tabitha tailed Kirche. Tabitha opened the door and disappeared into the shack including Kirche. Zuchi looked down and saw Louise staring at him, Louise snapped her attention forward to the cabin causing Zuchi to raise an eyebrow.

"ZUCHI LOOK OUT!" Zuchi looked down to see Kirche yelling at him while holding some sort of orb. Zuchi turned around to find a golem fist slamming into Zuchi's furry cheek. The golem fist exploded into tiny rocks while Zuchi remained harmless, Zuchi turned his face to the golem and opened his mouth. A purple beam fired out of Zuchi's mouth and the beam shot down at the golem's chest and tore through the rocky chest.

The end of the beam hit the ground and blew up, picking up dust, dirt, trees for 30 meters. Zuchi remained still as the dust settled down, he turned around to find everyone gawking at him. Zuchi said "Do you have the staff of destruction?" Kirche snapped out of her gaze and yelled "Yes, now all we have to do is find Ms. Longueville!" Zuchi nodded and as soon as he turned to his right Ms. Longueville appears in front of the group.

Zuchi stopped to stare at his friends plus Louise converse with Ms. Longueville, Kirche nodded and walked forward and gave the weapon to Ms. Longueville. Ms. Longueville pointed the staff at the group and they started to crowd together. Zuchi stepped his foot and made his foot a wall between Ms. Longueville and his friends (plus Louise).

Ms. Longueville looked up to see the furry foot of Zuchi's great ape form and gritted his foot. Zuchi sighed and caused the ground to rumble making Ms. Longueville kneel to keep balance. Zuchi reached down between his legs and picked up Ms. Longueville. She began to struggle against the mighty grip of Zuchi but failed, with one hand Zuchi took the staff of destruction and examined it with one hand.

" _This isn't a staff this is stupid human weapon, what was it's name? M-72 Law? Only humans would call a weapon like this like that now if it were a saiyan it would've been better!"_ Zuchi kneeled down and offered his hand palm up to his friends.

"Hop on to my hand, we'll go faster if I just walk there." Zuchi bellowed and everyone got onto his hand, standing up again he walked forward to the academy.

 **Later:**

Zuchi stood before the windows of the Headmaster's room. Louise told the Headmaster her side of the story of what happened on their mission to retrieve the staff of destruction. Sometimes Kirche and Tabitha would contribute something to the story but it was really Louise explaining everything.

The headmaster stood up and said something of which caused Tabitha and Kirche to be excited. Zuchi now being a little annoyed that he couldn't really hear anything decided to put some ki into his ears and listen in.

"There will be a ball today celebrating today's success and the three of you will be rewarded." Kirche smiled and stood up straighter while Tabitha seemed to have smiled (Zuchi couldn't really tell, compared to everyone else his height makes everything look like a child's playset). But, what Zuchi could tell was that Louise frowned, something he didn't expect Louise to do.

"The three of us? But… What about Zuchi?" The headmaster can only close his eyes and say "I don't know whether or not I could reward him, he can do amazing feats, something a noble can only dream of, but it's debatable whether or not he is a noble or a commoner." Louise could only look at the headmaster with disappointment.

" _Huh, seems like Louise is changing, something that I thought nobles couldn't do."_ Zuchi said "It's fine Louise, but actually I have questions for you Headmaster Osmond." The headmasater turned to face Zuchi with some surprise.

"I'm a little surprised to hear you say that Zuchi. What knowledge do you require?" The headmaster asked.

"This needs to be private."

"Alright, but how are we going to do that? The only way for that to happen is if you revert back to your… Saiyan self. I don't see that happening since, as you claim, the ball you threw needs to go away." The Headmaster said causing Zuchi to sit there.

"I have an idea but I need 10 minutes I'll be able to revert back to my Saiyan body, but I expect those three out of this office."

Louise's eyes widened "B-but I'm your master I should be given the right to know what exactly your going to say."

Zuchi just frowned and said "If I want I could burn this entire tower down, remember the golem?" Louise's eyes widened and slightly shrunk back, Kirche put a hand on Louise's right shoulder. Louise sighed and walked out of the room including Kirche and Tabitha. After they left, the headmaster turned to Zuchi.

"I'll be going to a far off place, if I do this here, the entire place might be leveled." Zuchi said and then started to walk away. The headmaster sighed and sat back down.

" _(sighs) What a dissapointment this event occured, I no longer have my familiar tell me what anyone is wearing anymore."_

 **12 minutes later.**

The headmaster left his window open pondering whether or not Zuchi was successful in his plan. After dipping his feather into ink, the headmaster continued etching the paper in front of him in his language. Something went past as all the papers flew right in from of him.

" _I swear to Brimir if it was another wind mage pranking me I swear I will-"_ The headmaster stopped himself and focused on what he saw in front of him. The headmaster stood up and grabbed his staff "Whoever you are turn to me!"

The figure turned to show that the figure had Zuchi's face but not his body. The headmaster frowned "Zuchi, what exactly are you wearing."

Zuchi just closed his eyes "What you're staring at is the 4th transformation of a saiyan." The headmaster raised an eyebrow as he looked at Zuchi's new form. Red fur along his arms, his chest bulged but no sign of nipples anywhere, a red furry tail waving behind him, blue baggy pants (similar to Vegito's pants), his hair went down to shoulders.

"I am sorry, a fourth transformation?" The headmaster asked.

"Fifth if you really wanted to count the great ape form, but besides that, how did that weapon get to this world?"

"What do you mean?"

"That weapon is not native to this land, it's from either my universe or a different one."

Seeing as how this conversation may take a long time, the headmaster sat back down in his chair. "It started a long time ago, if I remember correctly I was maybe a professor here."

Zuchi floated in the middle of the room and crossed his legs, as if he was sitting on the ground. "I was traveling down a road when I came across a fearsome fight between two metallic dragons." " _It's obvious these are human planes, but the question is why were they fighting and where did they come from?"_

"After taking cover behind a tree, I could hear the dragons spitting fire upon each other, this fire must have been explosive because I heard a grand explosion. I look from behind the tree to find one of the wings of a blue dragon on fire and plummeting to the ground. The other dragon flew around in circles seemingly lost, the dragon touched down. I walked up to the dragon and where I suppose the head was opened up and a man climbing out. The man climbed out and saw me, he held his right shoulder and said something in an unrecognizable language."

" _This just further proves that this isn't from this world, but it can't be from my universe, my earth… Could there be..?"_ Zuchi stopped his thoughts to continue listening in to the headmaster's story.

"...I brought him back to this academy and the nurses nursed him. Unfortunately he didn't make it, I tried to ask him a few questions in different languages, but he didn't understand. A moment later he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath."

"I see, thank you Headmaster, I need to head off now." Zuchi's body glowed golden for a moment, finally the glow died down and revealed Zuchi back to his normal state.

"Headmaster I ask that you keep my fifth form a secret, I don't need other people knowing about this." The headmaster nodded and picked up his feather as Zuchi left the room.

 **6 hours later:**

"Why did I come to this dance?" Zuchi groaned. He was currently resting his arms on the stone railing of the balcony next to the ball room.

Zuchi's back had Derflinger sheath, Derflinger popped out of his sheath. "I don't know, I don't have legs, I can only speak, you came here on your free will." Zuchi just stared into the night sky. Suddenly someone spoke behind.

"Please give her a warm welcome to Louise de la Valliere!" An announcer said. Zuchi turned to see Louise in a ponytail walking down the ballroom, the crowd separated to give Louise an aisle walked down. Louise was approached by different men, seemingly to ask her to a dance, but she refused them all. Looking at the crowd, Louise was looking for someone in the crowd.

Zuchi turned around again and looked up to the night again. Louise approached Zuchi from behind and before she could tap on his shoulder, he turned to face her.

"So I guess, you can sense me and everyone else too?" Louise said, of which Zuchi nodded to and crossed his arms.

"You know, I did not believe that you were something that was not human. To be honest, I thought maybe you were insane, but seeing you fight, and transform makes me believe you."

"Thank you for believing, it warms my heart to know that someone else believes me." Zuchi said sarcastically. Louise just smiled causing Zuchi to frown.

"The Louise I know usually berates me and yells, who are you and what did you do with Louise!" Zuchi accused, causing Louise's smile to falter and scoff.

"Brimir, I am being nice and was asking you for a dance." Louise said, causing Zuchi to raise an eyebrow. Before saying something Zuchi put his boot on one of the pillar and laid his back on the railing.

Zuchi said "Me, to a dance? That's laughable, me dancing!" Zuchi started to laugh causing Louise to redden her face. "S-shut up are you going to accept my offer or not?"

Derflinger pops out of his sheath "Partner I think you should have a dance." Zuchi scoffed.

"Hah! Sorry but no, I think I'll enjoy being in the background." Zuchi said with a smile on his face, Louise just puffed her cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure there's more boys out there more handsome than me." Zuchi said, retaining his smile.

"Now that is a good joke Zuchi!" Louise said, causing Zuchi to drop his smile.

"You're supposed to say 'Oh but Zuchi you're the most handsome person I've ever met! How could you say something like that!'" Zuchi proclaimed putting his fists on his sides like a superhero would do.

"Because I know if I said that I will be lying." Zuchi's mouth dropped and then pointed towards Louise, "You take that back!"

"Nah, I am going to let you suffer now." And with that Louise laughed at Zuchi's face as he tried to say something back but couldn't. Louise continuously laughed while Zuchi just gave up.

"Zuchi are you sure that you do not want to dance?" Louise asked once more.

"Yes, I'm sure! You can have fun at this dance, I'll just be out here-" Zuchi stopped himself when he saw Tabitha next to what appeared to be a food table. "On second thought, I think I'll just be over at the food table and eat."

Zuchi vanished from Louise's sight and reappeared in front of Tabitha and started to eat the food. From cheese, to cake, to some wine, to meat, everything went into Zuchi's belly. Some of the guests saw how Zuchi ate and couldn't help but feel envious. Louise stormed over to Zuchi as he began to devour an entire pig. Louise grabbed Zuchi's ear and began to pull but nothing happened.

"ZUCHI!" Zuchi turned around with a bowl of spaghetti in hand and strands of spaghetti in his mouth. Louise saw him and gritted her teeth.

"BRIMIR YOUR SO EMBARRASSING!" Louise screeched as she tried to grab the bowl out of Zuchi's hand, Zuchi simply raised her bowl over his head as he continuously pulled the strings of spaghetti into his mouth. Louise yelled as she tried to jump and grab for the bowl, Zuchi floated up until he was below the ceiling. The crowd began to laugh fueling Louise's anger.

"Get down here!"

Zuchi took in another mouthful of spaghetti and repeated what he did before and shook his head.

"Do not let her get to you!" A male said from the crowd, now the crowd was supporting Zuchi. Louise just gave up and skulked. After finishing a 5th helping of spaghetti, Zuchi finally did float down to the floor.

" _Huh, I may actually like it here."_ Zuchi thought as Louise accepted a dance from a different man.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review, favorite, follow and I will see you guys on the next Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!**


	6. Mission from Princess Henrietta!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero.**

"Huh, so… What did you need Princess Henrietta?" Zuchi asked, Louise gritted her teeth and slammed her palm into the back of Zuchi's head, Zuchi's head didn't budge as he looked at Louise from the corner of his eye. Zuchi and Louise were in Princess Henrietta's throne room because the princess wanted Louise and Zuchi to be brought here.

Zuchi said "Louise, you of all people should know that doesn't work." " _Though she now reminds me of an old friend when I worked to protect."_ Zuchi thought as Princess Henrietta coughed into her hand catching Louise's attention.

"Louise, Zuchi, I thank you for coming, especially you Zuchi." Zuchi blinked when Henrietta said that. "Zuchi, thank you so much for exposing Count Mott for the pig he is, and for retrieving the staff of destruction and capturing Fouquet with your…" Henrietta frowned when trying to remember what Zuchi said his transformation was.

"Great Ape form."

"Right, your great Ape form, Zuchi thank you so much." Henrietta said.

"It is fine Princess Henrietta I used to do much of the same before I was summoned." Zuchi claimed, causing the princess' mind to wander.

"Zuchi, what did you do before you were summoned?" The princess asked forcing Louise to realize that she might've pulled him away from loved ones.

"I was just finishing up a job." Zuchi replied. Henrietta frowned and asked "A job?"

"I just had to assassinate a mob leader, or in your terms a guild leader." The princess raised an eyebrow and asked "Louise didn't pull you away from your family did she?" Louise began to sweat as Zuchi replied.

"If you're worried that I miss my family, it's fine, this isn't the first time that this has happened."

"I am sorry but what happened the first time?"

"I was just summoned when I was maybe 10 to help some people conquer a problem. I really don't want to talk about it right now." Zuchi said, causing the princess to nod in respect.

"I understand Zuchi, I will reward you for helping the country of Tristain find the staff of destruction. Name your reward and I will see if I can get it."

Zuchi nodded. " _Nothing here seems too useful for me, I could ask for a sparring partner but that won't help. I think I know what I want."_

"I would like to know everything about a certain person named Brimir." Zuchi said causing Louise to frown. Louise thought " _How dare Zuchi call Brimir a person, does he not know that Brimir is a god!"_

"That is an odd request Zuchi, may I ask why you would ask that?"

"It's because I think I have heard that name during my first summoning." Zuchi frowned as Princess Henrietta sat there contemplating something.

"I will be able to fulfill that request but do give me and my historians some time to finalize everything."

"Thank you Princess Henrietta."

"Now, I called you two here for Zuchi's reward and for a mission." Louise frowned while Zuchi crossed his arms " _It's been such a long time since I last did a mission. I wonder what I'll be doing, will I be fighting one person, two people, a whole army!? I'm getting so exci-"_

"I need you two to spy on a certain character." Louise nodded while Zuchi just stood there and unfolded his arms. " _Not exactly what I was expecting, but hey it's a mission…"_

"And in order to do this mission, I am going to have to ask you, especially you Louise, to go into town and spy on this man named Count Turenne. Some commoners have reported that Turenne has been taxing commoners higher that go against him or make him angry. I'll be giving you 1000 ecus to support yourselves on this mission."

Louise said "I understand your majesty, I will finish the mission as soon as possible." Henrietta smiled as Zuchi nodded.

"Come on Louise, we've got a mission to finish."

 **Later:**

Zuchi groaned as he listened to Louise in the center of town. Sitting on a bench in front of a water fountain, Zuchi tried his best to remain calm as Louise continued her story.

"The people there told me that I will be able to go get more money if I bet my money there!" Sighing, Zuchi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And you believed them?"

"...Yes…" Louise admitted.

Zuchi said "Okay, you know what we're going back to the princess to ask for more ecus, so we can carry on with our mission."

Louise eyes widened when Zuchi finished his sentence. "No, we can't do that!" Zuchi raised an eyebrow.

"What's stopping us from going to the princess?" Zuchi asked causing Louise to ponder for a moment.

"Because… Because…"

"Because you are a noble and noble can't accept their mistakes and admit to them?" Zuchi said causing Louise to sputter "U-untrue!"

Zuchi said "If we can't go to the princess for more money where will we be able to stay in?"

Louise raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Zuchi slumped his shoulders "A-are you..! You can't expect us to find this man in one day, we need to gather information first before anything else. So, we need to find a place to stay with no cost whatsoever."

Louise pouted as Zuchi heard "I CAN HELP!" Zuchi turned to his right to see a man with a… revealing outfit bounding towards Zuchi and Louise. The man eventually got in front of Zuchi said "I can help you with your problem!" Zuchi and Louise looked at each other as the man stared at them.

"Welcome to the Fairie inn!" Zuchi just stood at the entrance of the place in complete disbelief. " _Louise you better change your mind before I lose my mind!"_ The man, named Scarron, entered and said "I'm back faeries!" Everyone in the restaurant turned to see their boss giving a big smile.

"Welcome back Mr. Scarron!" Scarron closed his eyes and started to pivot in his place.

"Non, non, it's mi mademoiselle!" Scarron pleaded.

"Sorry, mi mademoiselle!" Zuchi leaned over to Louise and whispered "This is all your fault!" Louise looked at Zuchi and gritted her teeth. Scarron turned back to them.

"Faeries we have two new members joining us! Please welcome Zuchi and his little sister Louise!" The faeries cheered as Scarron pulled Louise into what appeared to be a dressing room. Scarron peeked his head out the door and said "Zuchi you'll be working the dishes as I put your sister into a dress." Zuchi was trying his hardest not to bust out in laughter in fear their cover would be blown.

"That's interesting clothes your wearing." A voice said to the right of Zuchi, Zuchi stopped scrubbing the plate he was holding to turn to look at the source of a voice. There stood a girl, with light black hair, and wearing a maid's outfit. Zuchi said "Oh, these, this is just armor." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Armor? That has to be the worst armor in existence!" Zuchi grew a tick mark on his head.

"This can block sword strikes, and flintlock rounds." " _I'm really hoping these humans have rounds."_ The girl put her hand on her chin and made her fingers form like a check mark.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll trust ya for now. The name's Jessica by the way, it's nice to meet you." Zuchi said "It's nice to meet you too, Jessica. Tell me have you ever known a guy named Turenne?" Jessica frowned and looked around in the kitchen.

Jessica got close to Zuchi and whispered "It's not safe to talk about him here, in open space, why do you want to know?"

Zuchi whispered back "I want to talk to him about something." Jessica widened her eyes in alarm and tugged onto his arm as a signal to follow. Zuchi followed behind Jessica as they went somewhere else.

After going into what appeared to be in a closet, Jessica whispered "Why do you want to talk to him?" Zuchi said "I want to ask about how he taxes people." Jessica's mouth opened and whispered harshly "You're going to get us taxed if you do!"

" _So the reports are true, Turenne has been taxing commoners higher if he is provoked."_ Zuchi thought as he asked another question. "Does he usually come here?" Jessica nodded.

"Frequently, he likes to touch us but leaves no tip." Zuchi nodded. " _And, he gropes women without consent… I'm not too sure but I believe that's illegal in this country to mistreat commoners."_ Zuchi said "Okay, well that's all I need to know." Zuchi left the closet and left Jessica to her thoughts.

 **Later.**

"Louise you need to stop throwing wine bottles at the customers." Zuchi said as he laid out a bedsheet onto the ground. Louise sat on the bed in her nightgown. Louise said "Oh, I'm sorry, these men like to grope me whenever I pass by!" Zuchi sighed " _Kami, I just wish there was a solution to this problem. I could go super saiyan 4 in front of everyone and tell everyone to not grope her…"_

"I saw you leaving your work area with a girl." Louise stated causing Zuchi to snap out of his thoughts.

"Okay."

"Okay? I bet you were being perverted with her?" Zuchi raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" Zuchi said.

"Because... Because…"

"Louise, Saiyans can't exactly be attracted by a female." Louise frowned and asked "Well how do you guys create children then?"

"They get urges to reproduce, but beyond it's rare for a saiyan especially if it's between two saiyans to fall in love." Louise asked "So, that's another thing that differs a saiyan from a human."

"Sort of, really the only saiyans that fell in love were two couples, my parents and some other couple." Zuchi laid down on the bedsheet and put his hands behind his head like he was relaxing.

"Have you seen your parents in a long time?" Zuchi stared at the ceiling for a long time.

"I think it's been 14 years since I last saw them."

"Wait you're 24?" Louise exclaimed.

"Another thing about saiyans, our genes cause us to age slowly forcing us to look young. So currently I may look 16 but in reality I'm 24." Louise's mouth was agape as Zuchi yawned.

Louise asked "Do you remember your family?"

Zuchi said "Yes, I have two parents, and a younger sister." Louise was taken back a little when she heard he had a sister.

"What do you remember about them?"

"Ehhhh, my parents never really paid attention to the both of us. Sure, they fed us but they never spent too much time with us. My sister on the other hand stayed by my side and we talked to each other a lot. On some days we would start playing with each other, trying to outrace each other." Louise listened to Zuchi reminiscent the past.

"What happened when you were summoned to help." Zuchi said "Uh, I was playing with my sister then I was enveloped by a blue orb, I really don't want to talk about anything past that."

Louise asked "Have you ever wondered what happened to your family?"

"Sort of, I'd imagined that my parents were in a distress state that caused them to look after my sister better." Zuchi yawned and said "I think it's time to go to sleep Louise." Zuchi fell asleep before Louise could protest.

 **Tomorrow evening**

Zuchi washed his hands after cleaning the dishes… after the 100th time. " _This is so horridly dull."_ Jessica was standing next to him as she dried the plates she said "It's getting close to night, sooner or later we'll be closing up, you can take the night off." Zuchi said "I'll be hanging around the kitchens to keep an eye on my sister."

Jessica said "That's actually a good idea, we don't really want Louise to go another murderous rampage." Zuchi nodded as he took a stool from the other side of the bar and sat so he could watch the entire restaurant." _**Bang!**_

The doors to the restaurant violently opened to reveal three men, two are soldiers while one of them looked to be a noble. The noble was fat, grossly fat.

"Ah, Mr. Scarron, there's not a lot of people here at this late hour." Scarron walked over nervously to the man.

"I-i'm a-afraid you are correct Sir Turenne!" " _That's our man."_ Zuchi looked over to Louise and saw her looking at him, nodding they both looked back at Turenne. Turenne snapped his fingers and the soldiers came out and forced everyone out. Now the restaurant was vacant.

Turenne sat at one of the tables and waited. When everyone fled the waitresses fled as well, Turenne tapped on the table, finally he yelled "Is someone not going to take my order!" Zuchi watched as none of the waitresses budge except for one. " _No, no, no why is she doing this!"_ Zuchi internally screamed as Louise walked up to Sir Turenne.

"Mr. Scarron I didn't know you hired men as waitresses!" Mr. Scarron said in a jolly manner. Zuchi frowned as Louise tried to keep her anger down, she walked over to Turenne and poured out red wine. The glass was too far away for Louise to pour so she had to bend, Turenne was ready to touch something until Zuchi appeared and held Turenne's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zuchi said, causing Turenne to slightly freak out. The guards grabbed the hilts of their swords and waited for something to happen. Louise backed away.

"Commoner, I don't think you understand who you're messing with." "Nor do you." Zuchi said as both of them locked eyes.

"Zuchi, you don't have to do this, we can-" Louise was interrupted when Turenne said "Oh, Zuchi was it? I think I met your sister, let me see if I recall." Zuchi's eyes widened as Turenne seemed to have recalled something.

"Ah, yes, a little girl with a brown monkey tail, her name happens to be Katie, she put up a pretty good fight." Turenne said smirking as Zuchi's eyes seemed to lost it's life. Zuchi stared at Turenne as he finished. "Little Katie grew up strong or so I have heard, you know it would have been funny if were to… have my way." Zuchi's tail lashed out and grabbed Turenne by the neck. Hoisting him up, Turenne made choking sounds as he struggled for air, the guards pulled out their swords and charged at Zuchi.

Zuchi pointed his fingers at one of the guard's arms and yelled "Death Beam!" A purple beam shot through the guard's arm causing a hole to appear. The guard stopped and grabbed his right arm. Zuchi said "The next shot will be at your heart." The guards froze.

"Tell me where's Katie!" Zuchi yelled tightening his tail's grip onto Turenne's neck.

"I-i don't know, I haven't seen her in a couple of years, she was in Tristain!" Zuchi nodded and said "Well, Louise I think we have all that we need." Louise frantically pulled out a letter.

"Sir Turenne you are under arrest for the mistreatment of commoners!" Louise stated causing him to go pale. Zuchi released Turenne causing him to fall to the ground he scurried back up and pulled out a money bag from behind.

"H-here take the money, just don't take me to the dungeons!" Turenne pleaded, Zuchi motioned for Louise to take the bag.

"Tell me where my sister was last located!" Turenne replied "Somewhere in Tarbes I-i think!"

"Fine, don't let me see you taxing commoners unfairly ever again!" Turenne ran out of the restaurant with his guards. Zuchi sighed and said "Louise, you and I are going to report back to princess henrietta." Louise nodded and got herself ready for departure.

 **Thank you for reading and please review! I shall see you guys next time on Rise of Summoned Saiyan!**


	7. Search for the long lost Sister!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super, or Familiar of Zero**

"Thank you Louise, I appreciate what you did, now we have enough evidence to put Sir Turenne in jail." Princess Henrietta said with a big smile on her face. Louise curtsied and said "Of course your majesty."

"I see that your friend Zuchi is not here, do you know why?" Princess Henrietta inquired. Louise said "When we were confronting Turenne, he mentioned that he knew Zuchi's sister. So, Zuchi took off as soon as we arrived to the footsteps of your grand palace."

Princess Henrietta frowned, and silence creeped into the room, unsettling Louise. "Is there something wrong your majesty?"

Henrietta said "Maybe, does this Katie have a last name?" Louise shook her head. "No actually Saiyans do not have last names." Henrietta continued to frown.

"If this Katie truly is Zuchi's sister, then I wonder how strong a saiyan truly is."

 **North borderline of Tristain, Village name: Le chateaux**

"So, Katie does live here?" Zuchi asked a commoner. The commoner sighed and made a circle movement with his shoulder, relaxing it from the heavy axe he's holding. "Yes, but she's only ever here for some time before she leaves for a mission."

" _Seems like my little sister, has been working for other people, what her occupation is, will be determined soon."_ Zuchi frowned and asked "Who does she work for?" The commoner fidgeted in his place, a look of impatience waved over his face.

"As far as I know, she's some mercenary." "Do you know where she went for her next mission."

"Look man, I've got to do this job for my family, so if you don't mind I have to go." Zuchi nodded "It's fine, family is always important." The man smiled and rushed off to whatever job he was doing. Leaving Zuchi to sigh, he walked over to the town square to sit on a bench. Bending over while sitting, Zuchi thought about what he had learned.

" _So, she does live here, Turenne was correct, but the question is: How did she get here? Was she a summon like me? Or did something happen during her life..? Those guys were always messing up. The next question is, how did she survive for this long?"_ Zuchi sighed as he looked around him, stone buildings, wooden beams, as stereotypical of a medieval village as you can get "HEY!" Zuchi looked up from his position to see a man in shiny red robes yelling at a man.

"Commoner, I need to know where the girl is!" The commoner in rags said "I'm not telling you nothing!" The noble snarled and pulled out his wooden wand. Zuchi snap vanished in front of the two startling the both of them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I really like you two fighting here." Zuchi claimed causing the commoner's eyes to a smile, the noble put away his wand and huffed. "Even so, I still need help from the one known as Katie." "I do as well." The commoner frowned, slightly clenching his tanned fist.

"What business do you have with her?" The noble asked.

"What about you?" Zuchi said, causing the noble to glower at him.

"I am sorry, I do not answer questions from commoners."

"And yet, here you are asking for a commoner's help."

"I am not, this Katie has powers, magic, that can destroy entire mountains!"

" _My dear sister seems to also have gotten stronger, I did expect her to do this, this makes meeting her a little more exciting."_ Zuchi thought before being interrupted by the obnoxious noble. "You see, I would like to court her and she will have my children. And then my family name will be the stronger in the entire history of mankind!"

Zuchi frowned at the man, the commoner bared his teeth in anger as Zuchi pointed two fingers at the man's chest. The noble raised an eyebrow, "What are you-" He stopped when Zuchi punched the man and blue light appeared out of his back, causing him to spit blood after his ribcage shattered. The man gripped at his chest and then fell over. Shocking the pedestrians walking by.

The commoner's mouth opened as Zuchi turned around to face him, his black hair gently moving against his skin by the wind, his brown eyes holding disbelief of the scene in front of him. Zuchi looked at the crowd and yelled "Go back to what you were doing, this noble has been dealt with." The crowd rejoiced and did their mundane tasks.

"So, it seems like you know who Katie is, mind telling me your name?" Zuchi asked to the commoner in front of him. "M-my name is Jonathan Kirstead." Zuchi nodded and said "My name is Zuchi, do you know where my sister is?"

Jonathan opened his mouth in complete shock, and then pointed a shaky finger at Zuchi. "Hold on, your the brother of Katie!" Zuchi folded his arms "Maybe, depending on the Katie we're talking about, and the only way to know is if I meet her." Jonathan regained a cool composure and said "I may be able to help you but you have to take me with you to meet her."

"Fine."

"Katie received a mission by a client asking for an escort north of here. The escort had something to do with a package, what the package is we don't know, I tried to tell Katie to not go but she went anyway." Jonathan explained. Zuchi nodded and said "Okay, let me give you a piggy-back ride, that way we can catch up with her faster."

Jonathan tilted his head to the right with confusion, Zuchi sighed and said "Just get on my back." After doing that, Zuchi flared his white aura and launched into the air.

"So… How do you know Katie?" Zuchi asked after settling on 40 mph. Jonathan yelled "Well, when I was ten a girl appeared in town, that girl being Katie. Katie was being assaulted by nobles, I was stepping in, until she already fought them. I asked whether or not she was okay, she nodded. Saying that her brother would come to get her at any moment. My family took her in and raised her."

"I-... I don't want to talk about it, I will tell Katie about this, but I won't tell you, if she wants she could tell you." Jonathan nodded "I understand."

"By the way, do you know how she arrived to your town?" Jonathan said "All she really said was there was a green light covering my vision."

" _So, Katie was summoned here, but the only question is, by who? It has to be someone like Louise…"_

"Zuchi, I think I see a convoy beneath us!" At skyscraper height, Zuchi peered down to see a figure walking beside a carriage, a golden carriage. Zuchi nodded and dove directly to the carriage.

The figure looked up to see a white blur heading towards them, the figure yelled something and men came out of the carriage. All armed with swords. Zuchi touched down and Jonathan got off his back.

" _So, this answers the question of who raised her in my absence. Hopefully Katie will at least understand why I was gone."_ "Why did you disappear?" Zuchi heard what Jonathan had to say but remained silent.

"Katie it's me Jonathan!" A figure in a black hood stared at Jonathan for a while before "Katie" took off her hood. A girl with black hair rising and falling but only to her shoulder blades (similar to Raditz's hair). Soft, black pupil eyes stared at Jonathan and the girl said "Jonathan, go back and…" She saw Zuchi and frowned.

"Who are you?" The girl inquired, Zuchi said "Remember, I'm Zuchi, the brother who disappeared." Katie frowned and said "Zuchi? You come now, of all times!?" Zuchi flinched at the tone of Katie's voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think people would summon me just for help!" Zuchi exclaimed putting his hands right in front of him. Katie sighed and gripped her sword's hilt. "Look, I really need to do this right now."

Nodding Zuchi responded "Fine, I'll join too, I have nothing to do for the next couple of days." Katie glared at Zuchi then Jonathan. "Lady Katie, we need to move right now!" Katie growled and waved at the carriage causing it to move forward.

 **Please review, favorite, follow and have a good night/day. I shall see you guys next time on Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!**


	8. Family Reunion! Albion?

**Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super nor familiar of Zero is owned by me.**

"You mind explaining why _you're_ here?" Zuchi's sister asked. Zuchi put his hands behind his head and said "I was summoned here to be a familiar." Katie rose an eyebrow and laughed.

"Your as funny as you were back then!" Katie exclaimed. Zuchi sighed, "This time I wished I was kidding." Zuchi lifted his arm and showed Katie the runes on his hand.

Frowning, Katie asked "Is it possible to have it removed?" Zuchi continued walking with the caravan in silence as he pondered the question. "I think it is, but I don't want to remove it yet."

Katie asked "Why not!?" "It's because I was just recently summoned here and I have no idea the planet's layout!" Katie nodded,

"Wait, you were summoned as a familiar?" A voice behind them said, Zuchi turned around to see Jonathan with widened eyes. "You're now asking this?" Inquired Zuchi.

Katie sighed, "Don't mind him he's just a little slow!" A wave of pain went over Jonathan, causing Zuchi to raise an eyebrow.

" _So, this boy has feelings for Katie… Don't exactly know how to feel about that."_ Zuchi thought as Katie stopped the caravan before entering a forest.

Katie walked over to the man inside the caravan and talked to him. Nodding, the man closed the door and Katie walked back to Zuchi. "We're entering the forest so expect an ambush."

Zuchi said "I sense about twenty people in the forest, all with the intent of killing." Katie frowned, "This is going to be a little tricky." Jonathan asked "Well, since you two are siblings you two have an equal amount of strength right?" Zuchi and Katie looked at each other and smirked.

"I can level planets!" Katie said.

"I can level entire galaxies!"

"Can you transform?"

Katie frowned, "W-what!? Are you saying that you can transform!"

Zuchi smirked and said "Of course, but can you?" Katie huffed in defeat causing Zuchi to smile.

"Alright, so here's the plan Jonathan! I'm going to level the entire forest!" Katie and Jonathan widened their eyes "WHY!?" Jonathan yelled causing Zuchi to frown.

"Keep quiet, otherwise you're going to blow our cover!" Zuchi said."Are you stupid you can't level an entire forest for no reason." Zuchi looked offended and said "My dear sister! Claiming that I have no reason! What blasphemy!"

Katie said "Look, can you just take out the people without trying to level the place?" Zuchi nodded and said "Can do." Zuchi disappeared and reappeared within a second. Katie stood there as Jonathan widened his eyes with shock.

"Did it." Kate's eyes widened as she just realized what had happened. Zuchi said "Jeez, this land has barely any challenges, though now you are here Katie, I guess you are the only one to give me a challenge." Katie just stood there then narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She raised one hand then waved at the carriage to past.

 **Later**

"We're here Katie, thank you for everything!" A man said in front of Katie, as this happened, Zuchi was unloading the carriage filled with boxes. Setting down three boxes while Jonathan did nothing, he saw the man ran off. They were currently at a port village.

"So, Katie, what next?" Zuchi said walking up to Katie from behind. Katie said "The mission's complete, so we can rest here."

Zuchi said "Okay, Katie I want to talk to you, catch up on things." Katie whipped around to Zuchi with a glare. "Yes, let's, I want to know the people that took my brother from me!" Katie barked while Zuchi stood there emotionless.

"I can't exactly say anything about them but what I want to know is who took care of you?" Katie frowned, Jonathan said "Hey, you need to tell her what happened!" Zuchi just glanced at Jonathan before saying "I will tell her some things."

"Why not!?" Katie growled as Zuchi frowned. Sighing, Zuchi said "I was hoping when I met you I wouldn't be met with this." Katie clenched her fist and said "Oh, so don't worry about my brother that I have _seen_ for a couple of years!"

"I understand how you feel but, I will tell you when I want to." Zuchi commanded, causing Katie to flinch. "F-fine, then I don't have to tell you anything." " _I'll get the information out of her eventually. As of now, I have to find a place for both of- "_ A plume of smoke rose into the air, Zuchi grunted and flew into the clouds direction. Katie following suit.

Arriving to the scene, Zuchi looked at the scene beneath. " _4 people are here, a rock golem, most likely to be Fouquet's though it begs the question, wasn't she put in a cell?"_ Katie flew next to Zuchi and looked below. Zuchi noticed someone with blonde hair flew to him.

"What's with the rock golem?" Zuchi said behind the blonde with a cape. The blonde turned and exclaimed "Zuchi, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" It took Zuchi a moment to realize but that person happened to be Guiche.

"Guiche, what are you doing here?" Zuchi asked again. Guiche levitated a boulder and threw it at the golem's chest, causing it to fall over the cliff.

"We were given mission by her highness, and then Louise's fiance came to escort us!" Zuchi nodded and looked back at Katie, "Hey, you handle the golem!" Katie nodded and flew down to the cliff.

"So, who might be that beautiful maiden?" Zuchi eyebrows twitched and growled "That would be my sister." Guiche stopped walking besides Zuchi and exclaimed "Your sister!"

Nodding, Zuchi pressed on. Suddenly two forms appeared behind the smoke, someone casted a wind spell and cleared the smoke.

"Tabitha, Kirche, nice seeing you here." Zuchi said upon seeing both of them. Kirche smiled and got up "Nice to see you darling." Tabitha just nodded as she dusted herself off.

Guiche yelled "Guys, we need to board the ship right now!" Kirche and Tabitha nodded and began to run to the ship until the golem jumped onto the pathway between the ship and them.

Frowning, Zuchi waited, while Guiche and the others pointed their wands at the golem. "AHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from above and someone appeared in front of the golem with a sword. The golem began to slowly split apart as the figure put the sword into the sheath. Zuchi sighed and said "Cutting a being that can regenerate from earth won't help!"

Katie yelled "I don't see you helping!" Zuchi said "Tch, a saiyan doesn't need help with this type of being!" Katie widened her eyes as a rocky fist pummeled her from behind. She flew into the hotel behind Zuchi, Zuchi remained still until a nerve was ready to pop on his forehead.

"Katie, by the time I'm done with this, you and I are going to train!" Zuchi yelled and then thrusted his arm out, a yellow beam shot out from Zuchi's hand and engulfed the golem. Katie's eyes were widened as rocks and pebbles fell down to the ground.

"Come on, let's board that ship." Zuchi said, as Kirche lead them to the port.

Yawning, Zuchi scratched the back of his head with his tail as the wooden ship took off. " _This world has wooden flying boats… And I thought I saw everything."_ Zuchi looked up to see the blue sky and sighed. " _Jeez, I haven't had a chance to relax since I first arrived to this world."_ Zuchi groaned as he felt a ki signature coming up from behind.

"Zuchi?"

Turning around, Zuchi found himself facing Louise. Zuchi nodded and said "Hey Louise haven't seen you in a while." Louise said "Yes, have you found your sister yet?"

Nodding, "Yeah, what happened the last past couple of days?" Louise looked at Zuchi and grew red. "Do you have a fever?" Louise shook her head furiously, "N-no!" Frowning, Zuchi thought " _Seems like something did happen, I'll ask Guiche, or someone."_

An awkward silence followed suit as the conversation died, Zuchi just stood there as Louise continued to stare at him. "So, my brother has been seeing someone?"

Katie appeared behind both of them, and Louise face reached a new level of redness, Zuchi simply sighed. "Sorry Kates but no." Katie frowned, "Hey, don't call me that!" Zuchi said "Sorry, Kat, but haven't you been seeing someone?"

Katie gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist in front of her face "Hey!" Zuchi smirked and said "What about that Johnny boy?" Katie frowned and asked "Whatever happened to him?" Zuchi said "Well, I think we left him, he'll be fine." " _I think."_ Katie continued to frown as she crossed her arms.

"I am sorry but are you my familiar's sister?" Louise said, causing Zuchi to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I am _Zuchi's_ sister, and you must be his kidnapper- I mean master." Louise eyebrow twitched as Katie glared at Louise. "I'm going to talk to Guiche, I will see you later."

"Hey Guiche!" Zuchi said, after walking through a labyrinth of a ship, crossing many hallways and rooms, finally finding Guiche in a lit hallway. Guiche turned to Zuchi and Zuchi saw Guiche in a depressed mood.

"I'm sorry Zuchi it's just I met a fair maiden." Guiche slowly said. Zuchi guessed "She turned you down?" Guiche only shook his head, "The maiden was big, muscly, and had hair on her legs," Guiche's shoulders lowered, "She happened to be a guy." Zuchi sighed.

"You will always have Monmon at the academy, of which reminds me were you cheating on her?" Zuchi asked as he raised an eyebrow. Guiche shook his head, "No you see my deawr friend, flirting is one of my favorite hobbies."

Nodding, Zuchi asked "Tell me, when I asked how Louise was doing these past couple of days she grew red. I thought she had a fever but I think there was more than that, care to indulge me." Guiche smiled "Of course my friend, though I have to say we have been rubbing off on you."

Frowning, Zuchi asked "What?" Guiche nodded "Your mannerism are that of a noble."

"Just answer my question." Zuchi groaned as Guiche laughed. "Louise accidently drank a love potion, and became infatuated with you." Zuchi asked "How though?"

"Montmorency created that potion but it was very powerful, I'd say that her brewing may become beneficial." Zuchi said "Well, do you know where we're going?"

"Ah, yes, we are heading to Albion to deliver a message." Zuchi said "I see, but-" "I'm sorry to interrupt but if you want to talk about it then I suggest going into a more closed area." Nodding Zuchi said "Okay."

 **Later**

"Guiche, you have a lot to explain." Zuchi said, as him Guiche, Tabitha, Louise, Katie, Kirche, and someone he didn't recognize were in the same room. The room was a basic bedroom, at one end you had a bed, on the other you had a table.

"The princess assigned us a mission to give Prince Wales of Albion a message." Guiche explained as Zuchi pondered.

"This mission was only assigned to Louise correct?" Zuchi said, causing Guiche to frown. "How did you know?"

"Saiyan intuition." Zuchi said causing the mysterious guy to narrow his eyes slightly. Zuchi caught on and asked "I'm sorry we haven't met, who are you?"

The man with the feathered hat said "I am leader of the Griffons, Lord Wardes, fiance of Louise." Zuchi smiled and said "A fiance? That's exciting, why didn't you tell me Louise? You know I love weddings! My last mission took place during a wedding!" Louise grew red.

"Shut up! And what do you mean by your mission was during a wedding." Zuchi smiled and said "Oh, I had to assassinate the groom." The room grew silent. "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled except for Zuchi, Zuchi only nodded. "Yep, though I never got the reward for that mission because a certain someone pulled me out of my universe!" Zuchi glared at Louise.

"But, oh well, can't win them all." Kirche asked "W-why w-were you asked to assassinate a groom!" Zuchi smiled and said "That man happened to be a gang lord or in your terms a mercenary who kills people for control."

"Of which brings back on topic," Guiche said "Currently Albion has a revolution going on and it seems like they are losing." Zuchi turned to Guiche and asked "Is this good or bad?"

"Bad, if they take over Albion, they can take over the world. But we have people like you and your sister helping us fight!" Wardes announced relieving the tension in the room. "Well, I'd say the princess has trusted in good people, Louise! I believe you can complete this mission quickly!" Louise smiled but that quickly faded.

"Hey, Zuchi, Wardes and I will hold a marriage as soon as we land, I would like you to be there." Zuchi nodded and smiled. "Of course Louise! You are my friend!" Louise blushed as Zuchi smiled. Zuchi said "Well, I need to rest, I shall see you guys later!"

 **I think I shall leave the chapter here, thank you all for reading, please leave a review, and I hope you have a very nice day/afternoon/night!**


	9. Wedding?

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super, nor Familiar of Zero**

Sighing, Zuchi sat next to his sister on a church bench in the back. Slouching in the bench, Zuchi rested his arm on the top of the bench, as Katie sat up hands resting on her legs. Kirche was sitting on the bench in front of him including Guiche and Tabitha. The man up front was Prince Wales, he stood there with his blonde neatly combed, and with a book in hand. Wardes stood with Wales at the altar and still donned his feathered hat.

A sound of doors opening caused the participants to turn their heads. There stood Louise, white dress, veil over her face, and seeming monotoned. " _Strange, she seems like someone who would be ecstatic…"_ Zuchi thought as everyone faced forwards to the front. Louise walked down the aisle elegantly as Wardes smiled.

"Wardes are you ready?" Wales asked as Wardes smiled. Wales turned to Louise and asked "Are you Louise?"

Louise faced Wardes with empty eyes as she answered "Yes…" Zuchi raised an eyebrow when Louise drew out Yes like Yyyyyyes. Looking to his sister, she frowned and narrowed her eyes. Right hand no longer on her leg now hovering above her sword's hilt open handed. Zuchi smirked as he listened.

"And now we pronounce you-" Lord Wales said as Zuchi sat up and pointed his index finger at Wales. "I OBJECT!" Zuchi said proudly as he smiled. Everyone shifted their head to face him. Wardes frowned at Zuchi as Louise just continued to face him.

Kirche asked in a whisper "Zuchi, what are you doing?" Zuchi continued to smile and said "Wardes, I'm surprised that no one found you out." Wardes stared at Zuchi.

"What are you getting at?" Wardes asked as Zuchi laughed. "Let's think, Katie remember what happened when I said Saiyan intuition?" Katie looked at Zuchi and nodded.

"Wardesy here looked at me like I was dangerous, the proper response is what's a saiyan." Wardes gritted his teeth, as Zuchi smirked. Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche stood up pointing their wands at Wardes.

Wardes said "Seriously? Just because I didn't question your race, doesn't mean that I'm suspicious." Zuchi laughed as his friends stared at him like he just grew another head.

"I never said anything about saiyans being a race!" Zuchi said as Wardes took a step back from Zuchi. Zuchi then frowned as he said "Look, your friend at the railing doesn't help anything, what is he doing?" Wardes snarled as Katie drew her sword.

Zuchi snap vanished behind Louise and put his palm at the back of Louise's head, his hand hand glowed blue and then the glow died down. Louise's eyes filled with life as she turned around to face Zuchi. Louise hugged Zuchi and cried as Zuchi wrapped one arm around and disappeared. Reappearing behind Katie, Zuchi unwrapped his arm.

Zuchi said "Protect Louise, I'll deal with this." Zuchi walked out of the benches then caused Wardes to turn to Wales, whipping out a wand he pointed it at Wales. Zuchi saw this and vanished, getting between Wales and Wardes. " _God, how many times have I been in this position?"_ Arms spreading causing Wardes to falter. The man in the balcony whipped out his wand and started a spell.

Katie jumped up to the balcony and slashed horizontally causing the body to be sliced in half. Zuchi smiled and said "Nice job Ka-." Zuchi frowned as the body turned transparent then disappeared. "GAH!" Zuchi mouth opened as he turned to see Wales with a sword coming out of his heart. The man reappeared that was cut stood behind Wales smiling. The man lifted his hood, revealing himself as a man.

HIs blonde hair covered his ears, his hair was thin towards his shoulders giving the impression of a dog's ears. His purple robes fell to the ground while Zuchi mouth remained opened as he took a step back. Zuchi yelled "Katie take everyone out of here and quickly! Get to Tristain and warn the Queen!" Katie nodded as Zuchi went super saiyan.

Katie stared at Zuchi with disbelief, his golden hair swayed as his golden aura whipped around him in a frenzy. Zuchi turned around and yelled "I SAID LEAVE!" Katie nodded and left with the others. Turning towards the man he said "Where did you get that power!?"

The man said "A woman came up to me and granted me inhumane power!" The infinite symbol on his forehead glowed as the aura surrounding him turned silvery black. The man said "She also warned me of a saiyan that will arrive to this world." Zuchi gritted his teeth as his aura grew in size.

"Enough Lord Cromwell we have what we need and now must leave!" Lord Wardes said as he gritted his teeth. Lord Cromwell laughed and waved his wand said "I will leave, you stay here and dispose of this heathen." Wardes glowed as his eyes turned red then an infinite symbol burned into his forehead. Wardes aura exploded as the church began to collapse. Warping outside, Zuchi looked around him, a punch connected to him causing him to cough and then was launched into the forest.

Zuchi dodged another punch as he sledgehammered the back of Wardes' body, causing him to crash into the ground, kicking up a plume of dust. Zuchi back flipped to create distance between Wardes and himself. Wardes stood up, some dust fell off of him and revealing that he wasn't scratched.

Zuchi crouched and launched himself towards Wardes causing a small crater where he stood. He punched Wardes' face and then kicked his legs causing Wardes to fall to the ground. Zuchi flew up and then launched a yellow ki blast blowing up Wardes. Zuchi straightened himself as he watched the dust settle down in the once green forest.

Wardes rushed to Zuchi causing the dust clouds to part ways as Zuchi grabbed his fist barely coming to his face. Zuchi said "You may be a great warrior, but you can't fight hand to hand." Wardes widened his eyes as Zuchi punched Wardes' stomach then his fist ripped into his torso. Wardes flew back covering his stomach, blood seeped through his hand like water to a cracked dam. Wardes vanished, Zuchi expanded his radius of ki signatures. Finding no one, Zuchi sighed, then flew towards the castle.

 **Later**

Zuchi walked behind guards as they led him to the princess' throne room. Zuchi sighed as they opened the doors revealing Kirche, Guiche, Louise, Henrietta, Katie, and Tabitha. Katie sat up from the chair she was sitting at and then disappeared and reappeared hugging Zuchi. Zuchi hugged Katie back causing everyone to back off from greeting him.

"Zuchi what's going on?" Zuchi looked at the Princess with fearful eyes. Zuchi said "We need to talk." Everyone frowned as Zuchi spoke in a dangerous tone.

"These reconquista people may be more powerful than what your army can handle." Zuchi said. Henrietta asked "What?"

Zuchi gritted his teeth, " _Damn, if she was here then this world is doomed, I need to get to my friends!"_ Zuchi said "I need to find something, I think I heard Siesta talking about an item from my world." Henrietta said "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Zuchi said "Yes, now I must go, please take care of my sister!" Zuchi then disappeared.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	10. Tarbes!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super or Familiar of Zero!**

Zuchi exclaimed "Siesta I need to get to your hometown!" Siesta looked at Zuchi strangely, holding laundry in her hands, she asked "Why?" Zuchi said "Your grandfather came to this land by a yellow machine right?"

Siesta nodded and said "S-sure, I just need to do this first and then we'll go. Your in luck, I was going to go on vacation to my hometown!" Zuchi smiled and said "That's great!"

 **Later**

Zuchi said "Okay, we're here, I need to search for the machine, do you have anything that will guide me?" Siesta nodded and said "Yes, it's at my house, I would like you to meet my parents!" Zuchi said, "S-sure." " _I need to stop worrying, and just relax, it's not like anything bad's going to happen."_ Zuchi walked beside Siesta as they approached a small village.

Exiting the forest, Zuchi was greeted by a village and the plains beyond the village. Zuchi walked a little further and then people from the village walked up to them. "Siesta it's nice to see you again!" Siesta curtsied causing the people to smile. The men gravitated more towards Siesta than women.

Siesta just said hello and walked on, seemingly trying to get past the men. Some of the men glared at Zuchi as they both past. Whenever certain men walked up to Siesta, she would get closed to Zuchi, sometimes hugging his arm. Causing both the men and Zuchi confusion. " _Why is she so clingy all of the sudden?"_

Zuchi and Siesta continued to walk then through the village, walking alongside the cliff, the cliff overlooked a sea of grass leading up to a series of mountains. Siesta let go of Zuchi's arm and ran up to a door. The door opened and a man with a hairy arms, legs, and a full beard was at the door frame. His wool shirt had wood chips stuck in between the fabrics.

"Siesta, it's been such a long time!" The man said, Siesta smiled and hugged the man while Zuchi stood off to the side. The man saw Zuchi and glared, "I'm sorry but _who_ are you." The man commanded causing Siesta to stop hugging the man and say "Father, this is my friend from work, Zuchi!" The man looked at Zuchi then at Siesta then back at Zuchi.

"You know Siesta, you've never brought a man home, you uh… love him or something?" The father said, causing Siesta's face to become red like lava. Siesta sputtered "N-no! It's not like that! He wanted to see if he could take a look at grandfather's yellow thing!"

The father then looked at Zuchi as if he threatened to kill both Siesta and the rest of his family. The father growled "Why do you ask?"

Zuchi said "I ask because I think I may need it." The man looked at Zuchi, then he sighed "Look, if you want to talk about it then could we please talk about it inside?" The father nodded and then stepped back into the small house.

Inside there is wooden flooring, then there was a single table. Zuchi was led to the table and sat at the table. The father looked at Zuchi and said "Explain." Siesta looked at her father and said "Father!"

Zuchi said "It's fine Siesta," Siesta looked at Zuchi then nodded, Zuchi continued "I found another threat, apparently an old enemy might be out to get me. When I was fighting a soldier of Reconquista, he gained a tremendous amount of strength, and the only way this strength is obtained is through a certain person."

The father said "What does my grandfather's machine has to do with anything?" Zuchi nodded and said "Where I used to work at, this machine was used for transportation."

The father said "You think that by using my grandfather's machine you can stop the enemy?" Zuchi stroke his chin before saying "I think, assuming my coworkers and boss is willing to help me." Siesta asked "What if they don't want to help."

Zuchi frowned, " _She's right what if they're too busy to help_." Zuchi said "Then I'll fight by myself." The father said "That's a bold statement to make, you are willing to fight an entire army and ensure our future." Zuchi smirked, "Bold, yes, but that's what saiyan's have been doing for the last past century."

Siesta's father only stared at him with his stone blue eyes. "Fine, I will let you use my grandfather's machine, but you need to work for it." Zuchi nodded and smiled, the father continued "You may stay in this house for a little bit, until then you need to earn my respect."

Zuchi nodded and the father smirked, crossed his arms, and said "Besides, thinking that you will have my daughter's hand, then you are going to work harder." Zuchi blinked at his response, cocking his head and asked "Have your daughter's hand?"

Siesta blushed and stuttered "F-father, what are you talking about!" He said "My dear daughter it is about time you came home with a man!" Zuchi laughed and said "I'm sorry, but this is a misunderstanding."

The father narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Zuchi said "Not to sound rude, but I really need to see this machine." Siesta smile dropped and brought her hands to her chest.

"Oh so my daughter isn't good enough for you?" The father said, Zuchi shook his head, "Not what I was saying, you see I'm already married." Silence followed his statement while Zuchi just sat there.

Siesta opened her mouth and pointed at Zuchi "M-married! H-how old are you!" Zuchi looked up to the sky and started counting using his fingers, "16… 24… 17..? I don't know, when you've done a job like mine you tend to lose track of your age. I think I'm in my early twenties."

"Well, then I guess I could just hand it over then." The father said causing Zuchi to look at him. "But, I will look for it tomorrow, for now I just want to relax." Zuchi nodded and said "Okay, I will wait until tomorrow, well goodbye for now!" Zuchi got up but Siesta grabbed his arm and said "Wait, since you're here I want you to meet the rest of my family!" Zuchi nodded.

 **Later**

"Cousin Jessica and Uncle Scarron!" Zuchi heard someone say, opening his eyes from his meditation, he looked behind him to see Scarron and Jessica hugging Siesta. " _Family love, huh, this is the first time seeing this, feels weird."_ Zuchi got up from sitting under a tree and said "Hello Jessica and Scarron."

They both turned and Jessica rushed over to hug him while Scarron did the same, Zuchi stiff armed him before coming too close. Scarron said "My dear Zuchi, it's been far too long! Where have you been?" Zuchi smiled and said "I've been busy, helping the princess."

Zuchi said "Okay, so do you guys want to go inside or…" They all nodded, then walked into the house. The father said "Hello Scarron, how's the inn going?" Scarron said "It's going well Cameron, Zuchi here helped me boost my business!"

Cameron looked at Zuchi then back at Scarron, "So this boy has done more than what he lets on, I just assumed he lazed around." Zuchi shrugged, " _Yeah, in truth I was napping under the tree."_ Zuchi said "Well, it's nice seeing you guys, Siesta when is the rest of your family coming?"

Siesta said "Soon, right now I need to make dinner." Zuchi nodded and said "I'll help!"

 **Later**

Setting the table, Zuchi smiled as Siesta set pots on top of the table. Zuchi asked "Siesta, how do you feel about your family?" Siesta frowned as she took a spoonful of stew and plopped it onto a plate. Siesta looked at Zuchi with a blank stare, "That's an odd question to make, but I do love my family a lot!" Siesta said with a cheer, Zuchi nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Siesta asked as she set food on the 7 plates. Zuchi placed a spoon next to a fork and said "Well, I never exactly connected with my family." Siesta put down the pot behind her, "Why didn't you connect?"

Zuchi sat in the chair in front of her and said "It's mostly because my parents only paid attention to each other, not so much for my sister and me." Siesta frowned and sat down next to him.

"Why? Or did you never know?" Siesta asked as Zuchi used his index finger to trace the end of the wooden cup in front of him. Zuchi said "My parents, in their eyes, saw us more as obstructions than anything else."

Siesta clenched her right fist next to the plate and said "Don't they know that you and your sister are more important than themselves?" Zuchi shrugged "Doubt it, they never talked to us, they fed us, but that's about it."

Siesta nodded and said "So… your wife is… good?" Zuchi shrugged "I haven't seen her since I was summoned here."

Siesta dropped her mouth and said "W-wait what!? We ripped you away from your loved one!?" Zuchi covered his ears and said "Please don't yell! I have sensitive ears!"

Siesta widened her eyes and said "Sorry! I'm going to get the rest of the family to eat."

Zuchi nodded as she left the house. " _I wonder how she's doing? She might be looking other world and hell just to find me."_

 **Thanks for reading, hope you guys have a nice day/night/evening!**


	11. Return!

**I do not own Dragon ball Z, GT, Super, nor familiar of zero.**

"According to the map, this is the cave entrance." Siesta said in her Tarbes outift. Consisting of a brown skirt going down to her ankles and a white shirt. Zuchi nodded and walked to a door in place of the cave's entrance. Opening it he said "Ladies first." Siesta smiled and walked in.

Zuchi and Siesta footsteps echoed through the cave system. Zuchi kept his palm up creating a ki ball and the light reflected off of the cave walls. Siesta stuck close by to Zuchi as they walked to through the system. Zuchi stopped walking causing Siesta to look at him while stopping as well. Zuchi said "Professor Colbert, it's me Zuchi, please don't harm us, I have Siesta with me!"

Zuchi's voice echoed through the cave and silence followed Zuchi's voice. "Hello Zuchi, I didn't know you were here, I have Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche here."

"Understood." Zuchi grabbed Siesta's hand, causing her to blush, and pulled her to walk into a giant clearing in the cave. Colbert walked out with the others in tow, his staff glowed as fire waved back and forth from the top.

"So, this is where you've been Zuchi." Louise said, gritting her teeth as Zuchi stood there. Zuchi replied "Sorry, I heard that Siesta's grandfather might have something that I used to travel in." Louise raised an eyebrow while Zuchi let go of Siesta's hand.

"Professor, let's move on." Zuchi said as Colbert nodded and tapped his staff causing the students to jump. Colbert walked towards a bright light in the cave. Zuchi followed behind him as he stole a glance at Louise as she just folded her arms. Colbert was the first to disappear in the light. Zuchi stopped before he exited the cave system and took a deep breath.

" _Whatever I find here will change everything. If I think the machines here, then I can finally say goodbye to this place."_ Zuchi thought as he took a step into the light. Stepping on the grass, Zuchi found himself looking at a hangar. Zuchi frowned as Colbert examined the giant doors, he walked up to them. Colbert announced "The doors are sealed with a square class spell, I don't think we can open it!"

Zuchi pressed his hand against the metal doors and said "Not true, there is another seal, I'm surprised that Siesta's great grandfather actually knew how to create this seal. Makes me wonder what type of man he was." Siesta blinked as Zuchi's hair swayed side to side. Zuchi clenched his right fist by his waist and transformed into a super saiyan. The ground cracked as the transformation rippled through the air. His left palm glowed golden as the sounds of locks being unlocked. The doors slowly split apart revealing the insides.

Zuchi's hair swayed like a gentle wind as he walked inside. Louise couldn't believe her own eyes as well as the others. Siesta just looked surprised that he was able to open it unlike the rest of her family. Zuchi said "Mhm, so it is true, Siesta your blood doesn't belong here."

Siesta narrowed her eyes and said "What do you mean by that?" Zuchi turned back to her and said "Your great grandfather and I share the same occupation, we're both time patrollers."

"I'm sorry but what's a time patroller?" Colbert asked as he looked at the yellow time machine behind Zuchi. Zuchi sighed and said "We may as well sit down, we're in for a long discussion." Everyone nodded and sat down.

Zuchi tilted his head and said "Well to be fair, I am an ex-time patroller. Anyway, a time patroller is really self explanatory. We make sure time isn't distorted at all."

Kirche said "So wait, if you were defending time, why did you quit?" Zuchi looked at Kirche and thought for a second. "I wanted to leave. You see, I was kind of tired doing the same thing every single day. So, I told my boss I wanted to quit and she let me."

Louise asked "Who exactly would want to distort time?" Zuchi answered right away, "Time breakers, they want to destroy the past so they can create a whole new realm, a demon realm. Then there's Demigra."

Tabitha asked "Golden hair, explained." Zuchi smirked and exclaimed "It's the super saiyan transformation. There are 3 but, it's really not needed right now."

Siesta asked "Zuchi, you wanted to use the machine to go to your friends right and convince them to help us." Zuchi nodded and closed his eyes "Yes, the threat you face is too great for you, so I have to call them in."

Colbert said "Hold on, the foe is too great? Is it a time breaker we're facing?" Zuchi nodded "To be exact, it's Towa but…" Zuchi growled, "It doesn't make sense she died a long time ago."

Colbert frowned, "Who's attacking us then?" Zuchi put his finger on his chin and said "It has to be someone who knows magic from my universe or… Wherever I'm from." Siesta asked "Are we going to meet her then? Your wife?" Everyone except for Siesta and Zuchi stared at Zuchi with mouths open (save for Colbert by now he's just used to this news).

Louise stammered "H-hold on you're married!" Zuchi nodded and smiled "Y-yes, I am. It's fine everyone, Louise may have ripped me away from my home and family, but…" A tear fell causing Louise to be struck with guilt. Zuchi wiped his eyes his hand and said "Well, I think that's enough for today, Louise go to the princess and tell her that an army is closing in on Tarbes." Zuchi dashed to the machine and pressed a button causing the hatch to open.

Louise shot up from her spot and said "What!? How do you know!" Zuchi said "There's a massive ki surge in the direction of Albion moving in quickly. I'd say they'll be here in 2-3 days." Zuchi flew into the machine and turned it on. The machine whirred to life as certain parts began to rotate in circles.

" _Thank Kami this still works."_ Zuchi closed the hatch as the machine levitated into the air. He looked at Louise and gave pointed his thumb up and smiled. He mouthed "I trust you" and disappeared into white light.

Zuchi folded his arms behind his head as he rested on the leathery chair. The buttons on the console blinked as the time warp in front of him glowed blue. The machine came to a stop as Zuchi pressed a button landing on the docking ports of Conton city. Zuchi opened the hatch and used instant transmission to the time nest.

"TRUNKS! SUPREME KAI OF TIME!" Zuchi bellowed as he ran across the grass to the miniature house of the kai of time. The door was kicked opened by Trunks as they both rushed outside. "ZUCHI!" Both Trunks and the kai of time yelled in surprise.

Zuchi said "Guys, there might be another time breaker like Mira and Towa!" Trunks frowned as he said "But they're both dead, what did you see Zuchi?" Zuchi retold all the events leading up to now. Trunks and the kai of time nodded and Trunks said "Okay, Zuchi we'll send out at least 6 people counting you and me. You get to pick out the rest."

Zuchi nodded as he said "Right, I'll take Hime," Trunks gulped as he began to sweat causing Zuchi to slump his shoulders. "What?" Trunks said "Its… complicated? Here I'll grab a majin, acrosian, and two namekians." Zuchi nodded and said "Make sure they can transform!" Trunks nodded and took off. Zuchi sighed and closed his eyes. " _There she is, she's currently walking through the city. Well better get this done and over with."_

Sighing, Hime walked on top of the bridge leading to Goku's old house. Her short, black hair fell to her shoulders. Two strands of hair fell to her cheeks. She wore the standard outfit given to saiyans when they first start their jobs. Hime stopped in her tracks when she felt a familiar ki signature. She turned around to face a man with short brown hair wearing Goku's gi (no symbols).

"What are you doing here Tom?" Hime asked while Tom smiled. Putting a foot behind his other foot and folding his arms behind his head he said "Oh nothing much, in fact I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me?"

Hime raised an eyebrow and asked "What for?" Tom continued to smile and said "Oh it gets so boring after doing the missions by myself." Hime folded her arms and said "Yeah, no thanks."

Tom sighed and said "Okay then, I may as well ask some other people the-" Hime frowned and looked up to the sky sensing a familiar ki signature again. Hime growled when she felt this and flared her blue aura until something popped right in front of her.

"Zuchi, you better have a damn good reason for coming back." Hime growled when Zuchi stood in front of her. Zuchi nodded and said "A time breaker is screwing with time and I need your help!"

Hime raised an eyebrow and asked "Wait, you need my help? The man who saved time twice needs my help for one person?" Zuchi moved looked to his right and said "Well one time breaker and a whole army under control."

Hime coughed when she heard this and said "What!?" Zuchi nodded and put a palm on her shoulder. "Look I know that I've been gone for a long time, but I really need your help."

"I'm sorry Hime but who is this?" Tom asked frowning as Zuchi turned around. Zuchi said "Oh the name's Zuchi, Hime's husband."

Tom's mouth opened while Hime just sighed. Zuchi turned back to her and said "Look Trunks is already gathering a force to defeat this time breaker."

Hime looked at him and said "Fine, but you need to tell me everything." Zuchi nodded and grabbed Hime's hand and flew off.

 **That's where I'll be ending it. Thank you for reading, this fanfic will be coming to a close. After the battle of Tarbes the story will come to an end. I'll be explaining why in the last couple of chapters. So, please review, favorite and have a nice day.**


End file.
